So Lonely
by Ailin-'O
Summary: Pietro tombe malade et se retrouve seul à la confrérie... de vielles angoisses se réveillent et le poussent à se remettre en question... déprimé, il décide de mettre fin à ses jours... |slash| Pietro/Todd
1. Quelqu'un pour essuyer mes larmes

Auteur : Beshimie.  
Titre : So lonely : j'ai peur du noir.  
Serie : X-men evolution.  
Genre : Yaoi.  
E-mail : Amyshinomori@aol.com.  
Notes : c'étais ma période cucul.  
  
So Lonely.  
  
. j'ai peur du noir.  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Si seul. j'ai beau crier, hurler mon désespoir. personne n'écoute. personne ne veut m'entendre. et j'ai peur. j'ai peur du noir. j'ai peur tout seul. ridicule. pitoyable. j'ai une peur panique de la solitude. je ne supporte pas de n'avoir personne au près de moi. je ne supporte pas de parler dans le vide, de pleurer en silence, sans que personne ne s'en soucis. croyez-le ou non mais j'ai besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, qu'on me montre de l'intérêt.  
Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne pour comprendre ça ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils laissé seul ? Pourquoi la solitude est-elle de plus en plus mordante. ? Personne pour me contredire. personne pour essuyer les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues.  
  
Ils m'ont laissé. parcequ'ils me croient malade. je suis malade oui. mais pas comme ils pensent.et j'ai peur tout seul. moi, le vantard, le vaniteux. je suis malade de solitude. et j'ai peur du noir.  
  
Replié sur moi-même sur le canapé, j'attrape la télécommande et allume la télé. un peu de bruit ne peut faire de mal à personne. ces voix, ces images. comme une présence. d'habitude ça suffit, mais là. je ramène rapidement mes genoux contre ma poitrine et vais me blottir dans un coin de la couchette. j'espère qu'ils vont rentrer bientôt. ahhhh ! Ils riraient bien de me voir pleurer ainsi. les imbéciles. je les déteste.  
  
Jelesdetestejelesdetestejelesdeteste !  
  
J'essuie rageusement les larmes qui baignent mon visage et me dirige vers la cuisine. j'ouvre rapidement la porte de frigo et sort une brique de jus d'orange. sur le chemin du retour vers le salon, je passe devant le petit miroir pendu au mûr.  
J'ai toujours adoré me regarder dans la glace. mais là, et pour la première fois sans doute, je me sens réellement affreux. mes yeux sont gonflés et cernés de noir, mon regard est fixe. le teint pâle, lèvres gercées et mes cheveux d'habitude si clairs et brillants sont aussi gras que si je ne les avais pas lavés depuis plusieurs semaines. j'attrape le miroir et le décolle du mûr.  
Je me sens vraiment minable. et cette rage qui boue dans mes veines, cette déception. j'ai toujours eut l'impression d'être le plus fort, le plus brillant. et je me rends compte à présent que c'est faux. tout est faux. tous ce à quoi que croyais. je me sentais si fort, prêt à tout affronter. et il ne faut pas plus qu'une simple soirée pour tout briser. tout ruiner.  
Tête basse, sourcils froncés, je commence à sangloter silencieusement. sans même m'en rendre compte, je glisse lentement au sol et me retrouve à genoux, les mains crispées sur mes genoux. je laisse le miroir tomber au sol. il ne se brise pas. je me penche lentement au dessus, retenant difficilement mes tremblements.  
  
Et toi aussi je te déteste.  
  
Je lève mon poing tremblant et l'enfonce rageusement dans la glace, brisant le reflet qu'elle me renvoyait. les dents serrés sous l'effet de la colère je ne sens même pas les bris de verre s'enfoncer dans la chaire pâle de ma main.  
Je ferme lentement les yeux, tentant désespérément de me calmer. quelques secondes, quelques minutes passent. si vite, comme si j'étais dans un autre monde. je ne veux plus penser, j'aimerais rester là. et cette impression de présence. je me sens si bien tout d'un coup. comme dans un rêve. comme si j'étais.  
Et cette idée qui trotte dans ma tête depuis quelques minutes déjà. ce serait si facile. j'ouvre lentement les yeux et attrape un bris de verre déjà souillé de sang. je le porte à mes yeux. ce que j'y vois n'est pas moi. même pas l'ombre de moi-même. je n'y vois rien d'autre que cette blessure tout au fonds de ces yeux qui me fixent.ces grands yeux bleus.  
J'empoigne lentement le bout de verre et le presse contre mon poignet, comme par automatisme. comme si. comme si ce n'était pas la première fois. c'est peut-être le cas.  
Et cette voix lointaine derrière moi.  
  
Hey Pietry ! T'es où ? J't'ai ramené des pastilles pour ton mal de. PIETRO !  
  
Cette main qui m'arrache violemment le bout de verre des mains. mes yeux sont si embués de larmes que je n'arrive même pas à identifier la petite silhouette devant moi. et la voix est si lointaine. comme si j'étais déjà partis pour le pays des songes éternels.  
Un bout de tissu est brusquement pressé sur ma plaie, me ramenant lentement à la réalité.  
  
Laissez-moi, soufflai-je à mi-voix écartant violemment l'autre me moi.  
  
J'essuie lentement mes yeux. les formes se font plus nettes autour de moi. la silhouette qui je viens de projeter violemment contre un mûr se dévoile alors à mes yeux.  
  
Todd laisse-moi. Pietro. Laisse-moi laisse-moi laisse-moi.  
  
Ma voix est si plate. si suppliante. deux bras viennent lentement s'enrouler autour de mes épaules. j'n'ai plus la force, je me laisse tirer à lui. j'enfouis doucement mon visage dans son cou, le corps secoué de sanglots, de faibles râles s'échappent de mes lèvres entrouvertes. les mots se pressent sur mes lèvres dans un ordre complètement illogique. mon discourt est totalement incohérent. je supplie, je blâme, je pleurniche. plus rien n'a de sens. et cette main qui caresse calmement la naissance de ma nuque pour me calmer, ce c?ur qui bat contre le mien. je sens la chaleur de ce petit corps se rependre autour de moi.  
Je tends l'oreille et perçoit les faibles murmures qui s'échappent de ses lèvres. quelques paroles, toutes simples, prononcé avec tant de douceur. les larmes s'arrêtent, mon corps se détend, les mots s'effacent de mon esprit et laissent mon étreinte s'adoucir autour de sa poitrine.  
  
Là.calme-toi. shhhhh. doucement, ça va aller. là. détend-toi, ça va aller, je suis là. aller, calme-toi.  
  
Rassuré, je m'abandonne lentement dans ses bras. mon corps entier se relâche.  
  
Pietro qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là, me reproche-t-il gentiment. J'ai peur.Ne me laisse pas. Pourquoi je te laisserai.  
  
Je me sens si fatigué tout d'un coups. je prend une lente respiration et viens me coller un peu plus contre lui. sa main relâche lentement mon poignet.  
  
Allez, viens. tu vas aller te coucher et on reparlera de tout ça demain.  
  
J'acquiesce lentement et le laisse m'aider à me redresser. à peine debout me voilà déjà en train de trébucher. mes jambes me lâche, je me sens faible.  
  
Doucement, sourit-il en m'aidant à grimper les escaliers.  
  
Il me traîne lentement jusqu'à ma chambre, m'allonge délicatement sur mon lit et me retire mon sweet-shirt.il écarte rapidement les couvertures et m'aide gentiment à me glisser entre elles. je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de ses mains. je ne sais pas pourquoi. peut-être que j'attendais plus de tendresse de leur part. ridicule. il est déjà bien gentil de faire tout ça après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. mon regard remonte lentement jusqu'à ses yeux. il a l'air triste. il a toujours l'air triste. ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre ce qu'il vit au quotidien. au vu de ce que nous lui faisons endurer, nous ses supposés amis, j'ose à peine imaginer ce que les autres lui font.  
  
C'est bizarre, mais c'est la première fois que je fais réellement attention à lui. je ne m'étais jamais demandé pourquoi il avait l'air triste avant. je me sens terriblement égoïste tout d'un coups. en fait, je crois que personne d'ici ou d'ailleurs ne s'est jamais posé la question. pauvre Todd. je me sens bête de me plaindre de cette façon alors que lui reste silencieux.  
  
Je suis vraiment fatigué aujourd'hui. moi, me soucier du sort de ce pauvre crétin ? C'est le monde à l'envers. et pourtant, lui, il s'est occupé de moi contrairement à certaines personnes auxquelles je porte plus d'attention. je ne sais plus quoi penser.  
  
Ca va aller, me demande-t-il en finissant de désinfecter ma main.  
  
Un faible râle franchis mes lèvres. ma gorge est sèche. je voudrais.  
  
Je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau, souffle-t-il en prenant la direction de la porte. Non !  
  
Il se retourne lentement vers moi, étonné. je me sens stupide. aller, Pietro, un peu de courage. tu dois bien être capable de rester seul une petite minutes.  
  
Je. euh. non rien. merci Il y a un problème, me demande-t-il en revenant s'asseoir près de moi.  
  
Ca l'intéresse peut-être ? Ca doit apparemment.  
  
Pietro ? Non, c'est rien. tu peux y aller. Sur ? Sursur, soufflai-je, forçant légèrement un sourire. Je me dépêche okay ? Humhum.  
  
Il n'est pas sortis depuis 5 secondes que je commence déjà à trembloter. je me sens mal. très mal. j'étais bien dans ses bras. aussi petit et chétif qu'il puisse être, c'est tout de même réconfortant de pouvoir s'abandonner contre lui. j'aurais dus lui dire de rester. j'n'ai pas si soif que ça. et même si c'était le cas, c'est toujours mieux que de rester seul.dans le noir.  
  
Je frissonne. je suis sur que quelque chose a bougé devant ma porte. Oh ! Pour l'amour de toi Pietro ! Tu es pitoyable. trembler ainsi parce que tu as peur du noir.  
Mais il se passe tant de chose dans le noir. ma mâchoire se crispe. souvenirs. douleur. peur. solitude. noir. abandon.  
  
Je serre mes poings de toutes mes forces, les larmes se remettent à rouler sur mes joues. je ferme les yeux. je ne peux rien voir bouger, je ne vois rien, je n'ai pas peur, c'est fini. tout est fini...  
Les tremblements se font de plus en plus violents au fil de douloureux souvenirs qui traversent ma mémoire. quelque chose de chaud se pose sur mon bras. j'ouvre brusquement les yeux et sans même essayer de scanner l'inconnu à travers mes larmes je le repousse violemment pour aller me blottir dans un coin de mon lit.  
  
Pietro, Pietro calme-toi ! C'est moi, me rassure Todd en essayant de m'immobiliser. Oww. Déso. excuse-moi. je, bafouillai-je entre deux tremblement, tentant tant bien que mal de ravaler mes larmes. Heyy.calme calme, c'est okay, sourit-il en me prenant contre lui.  
  
Epuisé je glisse lentement hors de mes draps et vient me coller contre lui. je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça arriverai un jour.  
  
Tu veux parler de tout ça ? Je dois dire que je suis légèrement perdu là. qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça. je comprends pas. Pietro tu m'entends ?  
  
Je.  
  
J'avale lentement ma salive. je vais vraiment passer pour un imbécile. j'espère qu'il ne va pas se moquer.  
  
J'ai. je n'aime pas être seul. J'ai. peur tout seul.  
  
Il me regarde, les yeux ronds.  
  
Et c'est pour CA que tu a essayé de mettre fin à tes jours ??? Je. j'essayais pas vraiment. mais quand je me suis retrouvé devant ce miroir. j'ai eut l'impression. je me sentais mal. j'étais seul. et quand j'ai pris ce bout de verre, je pensais même pas à ce que je faisais. j'avais l'impression que tout s'effondrait autours de moi. et, râlai-je en me remettant à sangloter. Shhhh. calme-toi, ça va aller. si j'avais sus que ça te mettait dans cet état, je t'aurais pas laissé seul. pourquoi tu n'as pas dis que tu voulais pas qu'on parte ? Je voulais pas. avoir l'air stupide.  
  
Il soupire. je suis vraiment *vraiment* stupide. Todd pose lentement ma tête sur son épaule et se remet à caresser ma nuque. je me sens. bizarre. bizarrement bien en fait. c'est agréable. qui aurait crus que le petit crapaud me procurerai autant de réconfort. Dieu ! on est atrocement bien dans ces fichus bras. je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un sac d'os pareil puisse être aussi confortable. et la chaleur de son souffle contre ma tempe.  
  
Todd ? Hum ? Tu sais qu'on est bien dans tes bras.  
  
Idiot ! Tu te sentais vraiment obligé de dire ça ? Il va prendre ça pour des avances. arf. qu'il croit ce qu'il veut. du moment qu'il me garde contre lui.  
  
Non mais écoute-toi Pietro ! Tu es complètement out ! Ca doit être la perte de sang. ça ne peut être que ça. Dieu, faites que la chaleur dans mes reins soit aussi due à la perte de sang.  
  
Ca va aller ? Hum. je. crois, gémis-je, sans déterrer mon visage de son cou. Tu devrais dormir un peu. on reparlera demain, 'kay ? Todd. ? Oui. Tu peux rester là jusqu'à ce que je sois endormis. Euh. J'ai peur du noir. Okay okay, souffle-t-il en me ramenant dans mon lit.  
  
Epuisé, je me laisse border tranquillement. je suis si fatiguée.  
  
Pietro ? Hum Tu m'as fouttu une de ces trouille quand je t'ai vu dans le hall. me refais plus jamais un truc pareil. 'kay. Todd. Tu veux ton verre d'eau ? Non. mais merci pour. enfin pour ce soir. Je suis là pour ça. bonne nuit Piet. A demain. Hum.  
  
Ses yeux. je n'avais jamais vu qu'ils étaient verts. je ne l'avais jamais regardé d'aussi près. c'est effrayant à dire, mais il est plutôt mignon. pour un crapaud.  
  
Je suis vraiment très fatigué ce soir. c'est grave.  
  
***  
  
La première chose que j'ai vu quand j'ai émergé, ce sont ces grands yeux verts, braqués sur moi. ce regard.  
  
Bonjour, sourit-il, assis au bord du lit.  
  
Les ténèbres sont si épaisses autours de nous. autour de lui. j'ai peur qu'elle me l'enlève.  
  
Mjour, répliquai-je faiblement.  
  
Un bref coup d'?il à sa montre et il se penche un peu vers moi.  
  
Tu peux dormir tu sais, il n'est pas encore 4h du matin.  
  
4 heures. ? il. il est resté là tout ce temps ?  
  
Je crois que tu ne devrais pas aller en cours aujourd'hui. Mais je. Shhh. tu reste là, 'kay ? Tu es fatigué.. Todd je. Je reste avec toi si tu veux. Hum. les autres sont. ? Dans leurs chambres. non, je ne leur ai rien dit et ils n'ont pas vu le miroir brisé dans le hall, j'ai tout nettoyé, sourit-il en ramenant les couverture sous mon menton. Tu leur parleras en temps voulut.  
  
Je ferme les yeux une minutes. je ne comprend pas. il a vraiment l'air d'en avoir quelques chose à faire. je n'aurais jamais levé ne serai- ce que le petit doigt pour l'aider. et il le sait. et il reste près de moi. c'est peut-être le seul parmi nous à avoir saisi le sens du terme 'confrérie'.  
Je réouvre lentement les yeux. il passe lentement un gant imbibé d'eau tiède sur mon front.  
  
Tu as eut de mauvais rêves ? Hum. non. pourquoi ? Non rien, sourit-il.tu as un peu gigoté, c'est tout. Ah.  
  
Je secoue lentement la tête et me redresse en m'étirant. il me regarde, un peu étonné.  
  
Tu n'as plus envie de dormir ? Si, baillai-je. Ah, et pourquoi tu t' lève ? Très bonne question.  
  
Je passe lentement une main sur mon visage. écartant légèrement les doigts, je lance un regard ensommeillé à Todd qui me tend gentiment un verre d'eau.  
  
Tu as soif peut-être. Peut-être, gémit-je en attrapant le verre avant de l'avaler d'une traite. Bois pas si vite ! Si tu t'étouffe je vais me sentir coupable après, se moque-t-il.  
  
Je souris. je retourne cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis mon réveil. je le regarde et pousse un soupire. je sort lentement de me draps et viens poser mon front sur son épaule  
  
Ca va pas, demande-t-il d'un air inquiet.  
  
Je passe lentement mes bras autour de sa poitrine et il me plaque gentiment contre lui. mes mains s'agrippent légèrement dans son dos.  
  
Piet'. tu es sur que ça va ? Là ça va.  
  
Je me sens bien comme ça.cette chaleur qui se dégage de lui, cette impression de bien-être. je pourrais passer des heures comme ça. je me laisse doucement bercer au fil de cette légère respiration qui soulève sa poitrine, son c?ur résonne comme une douce mélodie à mon oreille.  
  
Todd. Oui ? Nah. reste là c'est tout. Si c'est un ordre.  
  
Il sourit, sa main glisse le long de mon dos et m'arrache un long frisson. Seigneur, il a les mains douces. je rougis, une douce chaleur se repend jusqu'à mes reins. Seigneur. Todd, c'est Todd. c'est le crapaud, lecrapaudlecrapaudlecrapaud. mon Dieu. ma mâchoire se resserre violemment sur ma lèvres inférieure. c'est pas vrai.  
  
Pietro ? Un problème ?  
  
Oh oui, très gros, très dur. mon Dieu. je m'écarte lentement, tête basse. Ca doit être à cause de la perte de sang. ou peut-être les nerfs. oui, ça doit être ça. les nerfs.  
  
Ca va pas, s'inquiète-t-il en posant une main sur ma joue.  
  
Il est si près. nonnonnonnonnonnon ! Oh Seigneur. ses lèvres, elles ont l'air si douces, si chaudes. ma respiration s'alourdis, les yeux mi- clos, j'incline lentement mon visage sur le coté. mes lèvres tremblent, je fronce les sourcils.  
Il me regarde. ces grands yeux verts. l'espace entre nos lèvres s'est considérablement réduit. il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. pas plus que moi. mes lèvres effleurent timidement les siennes, mes yeux se ferment. j'entrouvre lentement la bouche et laisse glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres. c'est. grisant. j'ai l'impression qu'une pluie de langues de feux vient prendre possession de reins. mes mains se crispent dans son dos.  
Une seconde, juste une seconde et tout s'écroule. Todd a posé ses mains à plat sur ma poitrine. j'ai mal, j'ai mal au c?ur. je serre les dents.  
  
J'ai peur. si peur. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça. ? Cette expression sur son visage. de la déception ? Du. dégoût ?  
Imbécile ! Tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait se laisser faire ?  
Oh mon Dieu. je ferme lentement les yeux. j'ai peur. je ne veux pas le regarder. j'ai honte. mes mains se crispent sur mes genoux. qu'est-ce qui m'a pris.?  
J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un. quelqu'un pour essuyer mes larmes. Et il a fallut que je gâche tout ! Imbécile.  
  
J'ai mal. mes yeux me brûlent. je sens les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues. mon dos commence lentement à se secouer, ma respiration s'affole, je sens mon c?ur pulser contre mes tempes.  
Quel. quelque chose ne va pas. je. je me sens. mal. j'ai peur. mon c?ur. mon Dieu.  
  
Je.  
  
Je sens les battements de mon c?ur partout dans mon corps, dans ma gorge, dans ma tête, jusque dans le bout de mes doigts. j'ouvre brusquement les yeux, affolé.  
  
Je. Todd. je.  
  
Il me passe lentement ses bras autour du cou, son souffle chaud s'égare lentement sur ma joue. Mon rythme cardiaque accélère, mon estomac se noue. Il parle. je vois ses lèvres bouger, je l'entend à peine.  
  
Piet'. je. je sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment. je sais pas si c'est juste une mauvaise passe ou si ta vie prend réellement un tournent radical. mais écoute. enfin. tu sais que je suis prêt à t'aider, je ferais tout c'qu'il faudra pour ça. mais s'il te plait, ne fais plus de trucs de ce style. je. c'est pas vraiment que j'aime pas ça, si ça peut t'aider, mais je veux pas que tu regrette. je veux pas que tu te réveil un matin et que tu refuse de m'adresser la parole juste à cause de ça. je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu sais. mais. Todd. Tooddd.Je. ahhh...  
  
J'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai chaud. mon c?ur bat si vite.  
  
Piet'.. Piet' ?  
  
Mon regard se fixe, mes larmes roulent librement sur mes joues, mes paupières battent si vite, je n'arrive plus à contrôler ma vitesse.  
J'ai mal. partout. mon corps se convulse.  
  
J'ai. J'ai mal. Todd. Aide-moij'aimal. Pietro, calme-toi. doucement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Ses lèvres bougent si lentement. ou est-ce mon cerveau qui travail trop vite. mes tempes pulsent. de plus en plus vite..  
Cette. douleur. pourquoi il ne bouge pas ? Pourquoi il ne fait rien. ? Ou peut-être qu'il bouge en fait. je ne sais plus. tout est trop lent, beaucoup trop lent autour de moi.  
  
Je me redresse à une vitesse que je ne me pensais pas capable d'atteindre. Je panic. je ne comprends pas.  
Todd parle, mais les informations arrivent si vite à mon cerveau que je ne suis même plus capable de les analyser.  
  
Une violente douleur me frappe en plein ventre. le me plie en deux, le souffle court, les mains pressées sur mon estomac.  
Je tombe. mon cerveau a cessé d'enregistrer les données. je vois distinctement les choses autours de moi. mais plus rien n'a de sens. je ne comprend plus. je ne sens plus rien, juste la douleur. Todd m'appelle.  
  
Mes yeux sont grands ouverts, me je ne vois plus rien à présent.  
J'ai mal.  
Tout ralentis.  
Mon c?ur.  
Ma respiration.  
Tout.  
  
Les choses sont si claires. Todd. je suis désolé si ça t'a choqué. jamais je n'aurais pensé dire ça, surtout à toi, mais je. tout ce temps passé avec toi sans m'en rendre compte, tout ce temps. tout ces mots, tout ces coups. je ne comprenais pas. je ne comprenais rien. je n'ai jamais rien compris. Toddy. je t'aime. même si je sais que tu ne m'entendra pas prononcer ces mots, il fallait absolument que je me l'avoue à moi-même. Je t'aime.  
  
Pietro ! Nonnonnon ! Me lâche pas, aller tiens le coups ! Aller calme-toi. je vais appeler quelqu'un.  
  
Je ne comprends pas. pourquoi ces lèvres semblent-elles si loin déjà ?.  
Oh Tody, si tu savais comme je t'aime.  
  
Tout est noir. lentement, mon c?ur s'arrête. j'ai peur.  
  
***  
  
Où suis-je ? Je suis mort ? Non. cette aiguille dans mon bras, ce bip derrière moi. j'entrouvre légèrement les yeux. je suis couché.  
  
Putain Todd ! T'as fini de ramener le tors sur toi ! C'est pas ta faute si il a des problèmes de c?ur ! Mais j'aurais du. Que dal ! T'aurais du que dal ! Il a déjà de la chance que t'ai été là ! J'ai mal à la tête. Ouais, je comprends.  
  
Ces voix. c'est de moi qu'elles parlent ? Je ne vois pas.  
  
T'as pas dormis cette nuit ?  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
Aller rentre. va te coucher. on ira le voir ce soir. nous il faut qu'on aille en cours. Vous. vous voulez pas être là quand il va se réveiller. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque Todd. il va pas se réveiller tout de suite. et de toutes façon, on a pas que ça à faire.Tu devrais rentrer.  
  
Ma gorge est sèche. mes yeux me brûlent. il n'en ont rien à faire. j'aurais aussi bien put crever, personne s'en serait soucié.  
  
Aller, on se voit ce soir 'kay ? Hum.  
  
Des bruits de pas. une porte qui claque.  
  
Conard.  
  
Je sens une présence à coté de moi, juste au bord du lit dans lequel je suis couché. une main attrape doucement la mienne. cette chaleur.  
  
Mon pauvre, murmure la voix.  
  
Todd. j'ai une folle envie de me jeter dans ses bras. mais je veux savoir. ce qu'il a à dire.  
  
T'inquiète pas. je reste là. j'espère qu'il ne fait pas trop noir là où tu es.  
  
Une de ses mains glisse délicatement sur ma joue et va masser tendrement la naissance de ma nuque. j'aime ça. cette douceur, cette chaleur.  
Mes yeux s'ouvre plus grand. je veux le voir. je veux voir ses mains, ces yeux fixés sur moi. si tu savais comme je t'aime.  
  
Tu es. réveillé ? Todd.  
  
Ma voix est si faible. seigneur, ces grands yeux verts. sa main caresse toujours ma nuque.si chaude. Il se penche légèrement au dessus de moi et me sourit.  
  
Je vais aller chercher un médecin, 'kay ?  
  
Je secoue faiblement la tête.  
  
Reste-là. j'ai. ne. ne me laisse pas.  
  
Sa main glisse lentement de ma nuque à mon cou. mes lèvres tremblent, je ferme les yeux. juste amical, c'est juste amical Pietro. tu sais ça. tu le sais.  
Seigneur. j'ouvre les yeux. ses lèvres bougent lentement. si douces. si fines. je veux les sentir encore contre les miennes.  
  
Tu veux boire, sourit-il un peu gêné de me voir fixer ses lèvres.  
  
Je souris. ma main glisse lentement hors des draps et attrape timidement son poignet. je le tire délicatement à moi. il se laisse faire sans broncher.  
Ce petit corps fragile vient lentement recouvrir le mien. ses jambes se replient au coté des miennes et un de ses bras se glisse sous ma tête, tandis que son autre main se glisse sous mes reins. mon souffle est court. mes paupières se plissent. j'ai. ahhh. sa main est chaude.  
  
Je jette un coup d'?il à Todd. il a l'air vraiment gêné. c'est adorable.  
  
Tu. euh Piet'. je. tu te sens. Très bien.  
  
Il se tait.  
  
Todd. Hum ? J'ai. je voulais juste te dire. que. que. euh.ahhhrrr.  
  
J'arrive pas à le dire ! J'y arrive pas. grraaaaaaa !  
  
Non rien. Ah, sourit Todd.  
  
Il a l'air plus détendu. je le regarde. il ne me faut même pas une seconde pour attraper son visage entre mes mains. mon sourire s'élargis, mes lèvres se rapprochent. à ma grande surprise, il tend lentement la mâchoire, comme pour m'inviter à l'embrasser.  
Je prend lentement possession du petit être à présent blottis dans mes bras, du bout des lèvres, je l'embrasse. ses yeux sont clos, sa main tremble légèrement dans le creux de mes reins. il ouvre lentement la bouche. ma langue s'y glisse, mon corps se raidit. de bout en bouts.  
  
Oh père ! Si tu savais ! Je suis le déshonneur de la famille ! . et je suis si heureux de l'être. j'ai vraiment carton plein ! Un mutant albinos cardiaque et homosexuel. ça ferait bien sur un Cv.  
Mon sourire manque me faire trois fois le tour du visage. je suis heureux. et cette main qui se glisse timidement sous les draps pour caresser ma cuisse me laisse présager de bien meilleures choses encore.  
  
Je crois que tout va aller de mieux en mieux, maintenant.  
  
ZE HAN DEUX (extinctions de toutes les lumières)  
  
Une voix dans l'obscurité : Todd. owwww.. Toddy. ta main.  
Une autre voix : Quoi ? Elle est là ma main.  
Voix 1 : nooon. l'autre main.  
Voix 2 : Ben. elle est sous ta nuque.  
Voix 1 : .  
Voix 2 : .  
Voix 3 : Oh kitty.  
Voix 2 : .  
Voix 1 : .  
Voix 3 : mmhm.  
Voix 1 : .Lance. ?  
Voix 3 : mhmmm ?  
Voix 1 : . bouge un peu ta main vers la droite. owww. Oui, làà. mhmm. 


	2. Si beau quand tu dors

Auteur : Beshimie.  
Titre : So lonely : j'ai peur du noir.chapitre 2.  
Serie : X-men evolution.  
Genre : Yaoi.  
E-mail : Amyshinomori@aol.com.  
Notes : c'étais ma période cucul.  
  
So lonely  
  
Ma vie est une perpétuelle agonie... une nuit sans fin... Et toi, tu es l'étincelle qui a dissipé mes ténèbres... tu es la flamme qui a réchauffé  
mon c?ur en friche.... tu es la lueur d'espoir au milieu de toute cette  
détresse.... Mes yeux sont restés clos si longtemps... j'avais oublié à  
quel point c'était beau de se sentir protégé... Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis notre premier baiser... je regrette de ne pas avoir profité... je regrette mon geste, cette douleur que j'ai vu  
dans tes yeux au moment où je t'ai repoussé...  
Tu es devenu si doux... plus une vanne, plus un coup...  
  
Il m'arrive, certaines nuits, de me réveiller en sursaut après un mauvais rêve... tu es là, tu es toujours là à me regarder... ta main passe sur mon visage et tu me prends dans tes bras pour me rassurer... pour Te  
rassurer... Je sais à quel point ta peur du noir t'handicape... c'est pour ça que je  
laisse les volets de ce qui est devenu notre chambre ouverts... La pâle  
lumière de la lune stagne sur ton visage... pâle... immobile...  
Tu es si beau, si beau quand tu dors...  
  
Ton c?ur bat contre ma joue... je le sens s'agiter, accélérer son rythme... comme toujours dans ces moments là, j'angoisse, je me redresse subitement  
et viens poser ma main sur ta poitrine pour prendre ton pouls... Tu fais juste une cauchemar, tu t'agite... encore... tu fais toujours des cauchemars, chaque nuits... et tu refuse d'en parler... Quand j'aborde le sujet, tu esquive d'un sourire en me répondant que ce qui se passe dans ta  
tête n'affectera jamais ton c?ur...  
Au sens figuré, peut-être... mais ton c?ur bats si vite quand tu as ce genre de mauvais rêves... si vite que j'arrive à peine à distinguer un  
battement du suivant... comme si ton c?ur battait en continu... Et ça me fait peur... ça me terrifie... je t'aime tant, Pietro... et j'ai  
peur de te perdre...  
  
J'aime te regarder quand tu dors... j'aime jouer avec les fines mèches  
d'argent qui cernent ton visage... j'aime sentir ton souffle dans mon  
cou... tes yeux mi-clos, jamais tout à fait fermés quand tu dors... Tu as le sommeil si léger, je ne bouge jamais contre toi... trop peur de te  
réveiller...  
  
J'aime caresser tes lèvres du bout des doigts... tu frémis...  
  
Quand c'est toi qui te réveille en sursaut, le souffle court, les yeux pleins d'horreur... tremblant... au bord du sanglot... je ne peux pas m'en  
empêcher, quelque part c'est comme un réflexe... j'ai peur que ton c?ur  
lâche... que tu me laisse... encore... Je te prend contre moi, je te berce... comme on berce un enfant... je masse  
lentement ta nuque... tu m'as dit que tu aimais ça... que ça te  
rassurait...  
  
Et j'aime te voir quand tu es rassuré...  
  
Tu es si beau... si tendre... ton expression si délicieusement immature... si tendrement juvénile... comme celle d'un enfant, bercé au rythme de ma  
respiration... tu parles... je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis... ça n'a  
aucun sens... aucune cohérence...  
  
J'aime écouter ta voix, si vulnérable, si effrayé... chaque nuits, nous dormons tout les deux, chaque soirs, avant de sombrer dans les bras l'un de  
l'autre, nous parlons... tu me raconte ta journée... je te parle de mes cours de littérature... même si je sais pertinemment que nous sommes dans  
la même classe... Je te parle des problèmes que j'ai eus avec Duncan, et toi tu jure de lui  
faire payer...  
J'aime quand tu prends soin de moi...  
  
Le jour se lève... les rayons du soleil glisse dans tes cheveux... j'aime voir ton visage baigné de lumière... c'est symbolique mais tu as toujours  
l'air si souriant en pleine lumière...  
Tu es beau quand tu souris... tu es toujours beau... Quelle chance j'ai de t'avoir à moi seul... quelle chance de savoir que tu  
ne regarde que moi quand nous marchons dans la rue... de savoir que je  
suis la première personne à partager ton lit...  
  
Tu ouvre lentement les yeux... tes grands yeux bleus... Je pourrais passer  
des heures à te regarder... imbécile... Tu passe déjà des heures à le  
regarder... Quand je te vois comme ça... encore tout ensommeillé, prêt à t'étirer, je  
perd tout mes moyens... Cette lueur dans tes yeux... cette malice... je me penche au dessus de toi,  
mes cheveux glissent sur mes joues... je suis si près à présent, qu'il  
viennent légèrement caresser ton visage... pâle... Je t'embrasse... tes lèvres sont si chaudes au réveil... tout ton corps est  
brûlant au réveil... Mes yeux sont clos, je suis à cheval sur tes hanches, mon torse tout contre  
le tiens...  
  
Les battements de nos c?urs sont toujours si unitaires... j'aime ta peau...  
sa saveur... son odeur...  
Je me sens si bien avec toi... j'ai envie de toi, chaque fois que je te  
vois, mon désir grandit... encore et encore...  
Il enfle de plus en plus... chaque matins, au réveil... Mais chaque fois que tu tente quelque chose, je me défile... j'ai peur...  
peur que tu regrette... peur que tu ai honte... peur que tu me vois...  
Je suis si horrible... et plus encore à coté de toi...  
La première fois que je t'ai vu torse nu, j'ai crus que j'allais  
m'évanouir... d'une fulgurante beauté... tu es tout simplement  
magnifique...  
et je suis prêt à faire ravaler leurs paroles à tout les mécréants qui  
oseront me contre-dire...  
  
Regarde-moi encore comme cette nuit là à l'hôpital...je me sentais si  
bien... notre première étreinte... tu souris... j'ai laissé aller tes  
lèvres... tes yeux sont clos... j'aime t'embrasser... tu as l'air si  
fragile.... je sais que ce n'est pas le cas... je sais que ce n'est pas  
*toujours* le cas...  
Mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser que tu as besoin d'être  
protégé.... d'être couvé...  
je sais que c'est faux, mais tu persiste à venir te blottir dans mes  
bras...  
J'ai peur que notre relation t'attire des ennuis...  
  
J'ai eus si peur la semaine dernière à la cafétéria, quand tu as voulut  
empêcher Duncan de me toucher...  
Tu ne m'avais jamais défendu avant... j'avais peur mais quelque part  
j'étais vraiment touché que tu prenne des risque pour moi... c'étais si doux de t'entendre prendre ma défense... tu étais vraiment terrifiant... si  
sur de toi, ton regard si provoquant....  
  
Duncan était vraiment hors de lui... tu n'en a fais qu'une bouchée... Biensure, tu as voulut prouver ta valeur en laissant tes pouvoirs de cotés.  
mes tes réflexes, eux, ils font partis de toi.  
  
J'étais si excité de te voir te battre. de te voir, si plein de cette  
confiance qui a fait de toi 'the speed demon'. j'étais. ahhhh.  
complètement.  
Et toi aussi apparemment. Dès que Duncan eut tourné les talons, tu t'es précipité vers moi et tu m'as attrapé par le poignet pour me tirer aux  
toilettes hommes. Au début, je dois dire que j'ai trouvé l'idée  
séduisante. très séduisante. j'étais vraiment dans un état. second.  
Je me sui laissé faire, les première minutes, grisé par ce désir que je  
voyais dans tes yeux. si tu savais comme c'était bon de te sentir si  
excité. tes mains sur ma peau. tes lèvres dans mon cou. je te laissais  
faire, sans broncher. et j'aimais ça. être soumis, à tes ordres. je  
tremblais comme un feuille sous tes doigts. stop.  
  
Une seconde à peine, une seconde de réflexion et j'ai sentis mon visage  
s'enflammer, mes yeux se remplir de larmes.  
  
Terrifié, je t'ai repoussé. j'ai rapidement enfilé le T-shirt que tu venais de me retirer et je me suis enfuis en sanglotant. sur le coups, je pense que tu as été très blessé par ma réaction. mais tu n'as rien dis. je suis rentré le soir et tu n'as fait aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé. tu  
étais juste un peu. froid. Cette nuit là, tu es retourné dans ta chambre pour la première fois depuis ta tentative de suicide. j'ai passé la nuit adossé à ta porte, à t'écouter sangloter. et j'ai pleuré. j'ai pleuré pour cette douleur que je t'avais encore causé. je suis tellement désolé Pietro. je ne sais plus. je t'aime.  
mais je sais au fond de moi que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensembles. et ça me fait terriblement mal. ce n'est plus qu'une histoire de semaines. bientôt tu te sera lassé et tu retournera courir les jupons sur  
le campus.  
  
Tu me regarde. je me demande à quoi tu pense de ton coté.  
  
Tu n'as plus rien tenté depuis ce jour. je ne voulais pas te blesser. mon  
ange. Tu as pardonné si vite. tu m'a embrassé, et c'est passé. comme effacé de ta  
mémoire.  
  
Tu passe tes bras autours de mon cou.  
  
'Toddie.'  
'Humm...?'  
'Ca va ?'  
  
Je presse lentement mes lèvres contre ton torse. tu me regarde faire,  
cette lueur dans tes yeux. je pose ma joue sur ta poitrine.  
  
'Je t'aime.'  
  
Tes mains glissent de mon cou et viennent s'agripper dans mon dos.  
lentement, elle passent sou mon T-shirt. tu as les mains si chaudes. Nos lèvres se touchent, se caressent. j'ouvre légèrement ma bouche et tu  
glisse ta langue contre la mienne.  
Seigneur, cette chaleur. tu replie lentement ton genoux et effleure mon  
entre jambe avec ta cuisse. Je frissonne. je me sens rougir. une de tes mains passe lentement sous la ceinture de mon pantalon. elle glisse doucement autour de ma taille et tu  
commence à faire glisser mon pantalon.  
  
'hunnmm.'  
  
Tu glousse. mon désir croit. je frissonne, je tremble. mon pantalon tombe doucement de mes hanches. je frissonne, l'air est si froid sur ma peau. mon  
c?ur s'affole. mon souffle est court. J'ai vraiment *vraiment* du mal à me contrôler. je suis toujours au dessus de toi, appuyé sur mes avant bras, tes mains ont entouré ma taille. l'une  
d'elle passe sous mon T-shirt et remonte jusqu'à mon torse pour me  
redresser.  
Je ferme les yeux, tu me retire calmement mon T-shirt. tu souris. je me sens mal. j'ai. honte. je suis presque nu devant toi. je serre les dents. tu te redresse rapidement et vient te coller à moi. comme toujours au lit,  
tu n'as gardé sur toi que ton v?ux pantalon de jogging.  
  
Tu me regarde.  
  
'Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis.'  
  
Je baisse la tête, mon regard se perd sur ton torse, mes mâchoires se  
resserrent doucement sur ma lèvre inférieure. j'ai peur. peur que tu n'essaye de te venger. que tu n'essaye de me faire comprendre à quel point  
ça t'a fait mal. pitié. Ta main droite glisse dans mon cou, tes lèvres se plaquent contre ma tempe.  
ta langue. oh seigneur. ta main gauche. hunm. elle. se glisse sous mon  
caleçon. et.hnnn.  
  
'Toddie'  
'hnn.'  
'Je peux. ?'  
  
Avant même que tu n'ai le temps de finir ta phrase, je me met à hocher  
vigoureusement la tête. la raideur entre mes jambes commence vraiment à  
devenir douloureuse. Tu retire lentement ta main, ce sourire sardonique au coins de tes lèvres.  
tu passe langoureusement ton index entre tes lèvres, tu le suce, tu  
l'humecte. je crois que je vais tourner de l'?il. mon corps entier est comme immergé dans les flammes. mes yeux se ferment. j'ose à peine imaginer à quoi tu pense en léchant ce doigt. seigneur. je ne m'étais jamais sentis.  
comme ça.  
  
Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide se glisse entre mes lèvres entrouvertes.  
je n'ouvre pas les yeux. ton doigt fait de lent va et viens contre ma langue. j'essaye de le retenir mais tu le retire, aussi rapidement que tu  
l'y a glissé. et tu le laisse tomber sur mon torse, le long de cette  
ligne qui dessine mes pectoraux quasi inexistant. tu trace de petits cercles humides autour des petit boutons de chaires raidit qui ornent mon torse. j'ai la chaire de poule. tu tourne lentement ton doigt. lentement.  
tu passe gentiment une main dans mes reins. je frémit. tu me bouscule  
délicatement et je me laisse retomber sur le lit. C'est toi qui es à cheval sur mes hanches à présent. mes yeux sont clos, tes lèvres plaquées sur ma clavicule. tu retire doucement ton caleçon. ton  
sexe est dur, brûlant contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse. J'ouvre les yeux. tu halète, tu frotte vigoureusement ton antre jambe à ma cuisse. je ne sais plus comment régir, je ne sais plus quoi faire. j'ai du  
mal à respirer. je baisse lentement mon regard. je. hnnn. ta main. le  
retour. j'ouvre grand mes jambes. tu me retire rapidement mon caleçon. Seigneur ! argh. ton doigt glisse lentement le long de mon entrejambe. tu.  
t'amuse. ?  
  
'Toddiej'ai. ahnn. vienslà.'  
  
Tu me tire brusquement à toi et me plaque contre ton torse. tes yeux sont clos. tu attends. je passe rapidement ma main entre tes jambes. tu frémit,  
un léger sourire ourle tes lèvres.  
  
'Ouilà.oui,s'ilteplait.'  
  
Ta respiration est si bruyante. j'attrape lentement ton entrejambe. je. je  
n'sais pas comment m'y prendre.  
  
'Piet'. comment. ?'  
  
Tu referme calmement ta main sur la mienne et la guide. de bas en haut. cette force dans ton coup de poignet. seigneur. cette vigueur. tu. non je.  
ta main à quitté la mienne, tu te laisse faire. allongé sur le dos, tu  
tremble, tu te contorsionne sous mes vas et viens. tes lèvres sont entrouvertes, tes dents claquent. comme si tu avais froid. tes sourcils se  
froncent.  
  
'Toddie. acc. accélères'ilteplait. hunnnn. encore.'  
'Je. ah, je. je peux pas.'  
  
Tu grogne. tes yeux s'ouvrent grands, ce même sourire sardonique sur tes lèvres. tu es rapide, je l'ai toujours su. mais là tu m'impressionne. tu  
te redresse et viens te mettre à genoux devant moi, tu me dépasse d'une  
demi-tête au moins. pas assez à ton goût. tu appuie sur ma tête et me  
dirige vers ton pénis.  
  
Oh seigneur ! Tu veux que je. argh. ton gland vient lentement caresser mes  
lèvres, comme pour essayer d'en forcer le passage.  
seigneurseigneurseigneur. Tu tremble. si dur. je le prend lentement dans ma bouche, hésitant. j'ai  
peur de ne pas te satisfaire. je. Tu gémis, ta main attrape ma nuque et m'impose un lent mouvement de vas et  
viens. Mes lèvres glissent contre ta hampe dressée. ma langue tourne sur le bout  
de ton gland. Ca. ça a l'air de te plaire. tu grogne, de légers râles franchissent tes lèvres. te mains glissent sur mes joues. je fais de mon mieux. mais je ne  
suis pas encore assez rapide.  
Tu prends les choses en mains. ce sont tes hanches qui se soulèvent à présent pour venir à moi. tu. vas si vite. oh. je crois que je vais tourner  
de l'?il. tes coups de reins sont plus brutaux, je sens mes lèvres  
chauffer. et pas que mes lèvres.  
  
'Owwww. Todd. je.hann...'  
  
Tu ralentis... je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais tu retire  
calmement ton sexe de ma bouche. à mon grand regret.  
  
Ton souffle est court, ton rythme cardiaque est dangereusement élevé.  
l'espace d'une seconde, l'angoisse de te voir chuter refais surface. la  
suivante, je gémis sous tes vigoureux coups de poignet.je crois que mon caleçon à rendu l'âme. je l'ai à peine senti se déchirer. quelle brute tu  
fais.  
  
Juste un avant goût. tu laisse aller mon entre jambe douloureuse et te  
positionne entre mes cuisses. tu replie rapidement mes jambes. owww. ce  
doigt qui se glisse lentement en moi. je frissonne, mes yeux se ferment  
d'eux-mêmes. ton doigt qui remue calmement en moi.  
Bientôt rejoint par un second, qui manque m'arracher un petit cri de  
surprise. tu va et viens si délicatement en moi. cette patience.  
Seigneur. je n'aurais jamais crus. owww. c'est si doux de savoir que tu m'attends. que tu prends le temps de me préparer. tu fais de ton mieux pour  
que je n'ai pas mal. Je te laisse faire, haletant, fébrile. je sens que tu commence à avoir du mal. ma main glisse lentement entre les draps froissés et caresse lentement  
ton avant bras. tes doigts se retirent. je gémis.  
  
'Todd. je. t'essurquec'estbon ? Parcequejepeux.'  
'Vas-y.'  
  
Tu avale difficilement ta salive. tes hanches glissent lentement entre mes cuisses. tu m'allonge tendrement sur le dos et colle contre moi. je sens ton sexe brûlant glisser le long de ma cuisse. je sais que ça va faire mal.  
mais si ça peut te faire du bien. je ferais tout pour toi.  
  
'Todd. tuessur.'  
'hunhun. bouges.'  
  
Tu souris, ton corps plaqué tout contre le mien. tu viens calmement flatter  
mon intimité du bout de ton gland. je frémis. j'appréhende. tu entre lentement en moi. douleur, plaisir, larmes, envie. tout se mélange. je ne sais plus ce que je dois ressentir. je suis heureux. juste heureux. heureux de t'avoir là, tout contre moi. heureux de t'avoir en moi. heureux. d'être  
à toi. enfin.  
  
Tu es profondément ancré en moi, immobile. tu attends que je sois habitué à  
ce corps étranger qui me brise de l'intérieur.  
  
'C'est bon.'  
  
Un long grognement franchis tes lèvres, ton torse frotte contre le mien au  
rythme de tes puissants coups de reins. C'est si. grisant. j'enroule mes bras autours de ta poitrine, mes lèvres cherchent les tiennes à tâton. tu ouvre lentement la bouche et m'embrasse avec une passion que je n'avais encore jamais ressentis dans tes étreintes.  
  
Tout ton corps s'est tendu. tes muscles, fins, longilignes. si beaux. tu ressemble à une de ses sculptures grecques que l'on voit dans les livres.  
tout simplement parfait.  
  
Je t'aime.  
  
Ton corps se crispe, tes dents se serrent. je sens tes coups de hanches  
s'accélérer. cette vitesse. je. ahhhh.  
  
Ma poitrine se soulève, je ne contiens plus les râles de plaisirs qui se bousculent sur mes lèvres. Seigneur. owww. ta main droite quitte lentement  
ma cuisse et viens attraper mon intimité. j'n'en peux plus. je.  
  
Tu me suis. d'un coups de reins puissant tu te libère en moi. cette chaleur  
au creux de mes reins. c'est si doux. Ton corps se relâche et s'étale sur le mien. éreinté, des mots d'amours sur les lèvres, tu sombre lentement dans mes bras, persuadé d'y être à jamais  
en sécurité.  
Et tant que je serai, ce sera le cas. Ma main glisse lentement jusqu'à ta gorge. ton pouls est un peu agité, mais  
rien de sérieux.  
  
J'ai la tête qui tourne. je me sens sombrer à mon tours.  
La tête pleine de rêves. je t'aime.  
  
***  
  
12h35.  
  
J'ouvre lentement les yeux. nous sommes toujours dans la même position.  
  
'Bien dormi ?'  
  
Je sursaute, les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
'LANCE !?'  
'Shhhh. tu vas réveiller la belle.'  
'Tu. es là depuis longtemps ?'  
'Assez.'  
  
Il souris. Pietro remue lentement dans mes bras.  
  
'Héhé. mais pas suffisamment je pense.'  
  
Je rougis.  
  
'Lance, je.'  
'Y'a pas de problèmes. cherche pas d'excuses. je dirais rien.'  
  
Je soupire.  
  
'Mais toi tu vas me donner des détails.'  
  
Je glousse au souvenir de nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. mon gloussement se transforme lentement en soupire. si il venait à regretter.  
si son regard changeait à mon égard. je ne pourrais pas le supporter.  
Je jette un coup d'?il au réveil.  
  
'Merde ! Les cours !'  
  
Lance pose gentiment sa main sur mon épaule.  
  
'Du calme. on est samedi.'  
  
Mes joues s'enflamment. si on est samedi, Blob a du.  
  
'Oh oui, qu'il a entendu. tout le quartier t'a entendu prendre ton pied  
Todd.'  
'Seigneur.'  
  
Pietro se remet à gigoter. ses doigts s'enroulent tendrement dans mes cheveux. instinctivement, je plaque son visage dans mon cou et lui caresse  
gentiment la nuque.  
  
'C'est trop mignon.'  
'Ca va hein...'  
'Bon, j'vous laisse les tourtereaux. mes amitiés à Pietro quand il se  
réveillera. je vais aller faire quelques courses.'  
  
Il se redresse et se dirige vers la porte. avant de sortir, il se retourne.  
  
'Soyez sages...'  
  
Je soupire. je crois bien que cette foi c'est officiel mon ange. un léger  
sourire étire mes lèvres. Les plus beaux instants de ma vie. je voudrais te garder éternellement près  
de moi.  
  
'Je t'aime.'  
  
Tu frémis.  
  
Moi aussi.  
  
***  
  
Vala ^^ et de deux.  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plût. j'ai fais de mon mieux. c'est court je sais.  
mais bon  
Voilà. j'attends vos commentaires.  
  
Vala. 


	3. Quand demain est peutêtre notre dernier

Auteur : Beshimie.  
Titre : So lonely : j'ai peur du noir chapitre 3.  
Serie : X-men evolution.  
Genre : Yaoi.  
E-mail : Amyshinomori@aol.com.  
Notes : c'étais ma période cucul.  
  
So Lonely  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Quand demain est peut-être notre dernier jour.  
  
Ses mains sur ma peau. son corps, autours de moi. la douceur de ses lèvres. comme dans un rêve. je Suis dans un rêve. mais ce dont je rêve s'est réellement passé. oh seigneur. si longtemps que j'en avais envie. je le désirais de tout mon être. et à présent que j'ai enfin sentis son corps contre mon corps, je me sens incapable de quitter ce songe. comme si j'avais peur de ne pas l'avoir près de moi à mon réveil. rien que d'y penser, je sens mes yeux s'embuer de larmes. j'ai besoin de lui aujourd'hui. j'ai besoin de lui tout les jours que dieu fait. peu importe se que pensent les autres. peu importe ce que le monde entier pense de nous. Je t'aime Todd, et je n'ai plus peur de le dire.  
  
J'ouvre lentement les yeux. ce petit corps chaud, juste sous le mien. cette douceur dans sa façon de me caresser la nuque. de me serrer contre lui. ce regard posé sur moi qui, chaque matins, donne un nouveau sens au verbe aimer. il me veille, toutes les nuits quand j'ai de mauvais rêves, il est là pour m'en tirer. il ne m'en veut jamais quand je dis un mot de travers, quand je le blesse. il me regarde toujours avec ce fond de tendresse dans ses yeux. il me conseil quand j'ai des problèmes, jamais il ne me fait défaut. comme si. comme si il n'y avait que moi dans son monde. comme si j'étais tout.  
  
Et je n'ai pas peur de le dire. Todd Tolenski est tout pour moi. depuis le jour où mon monde s'est écroulé, il veille sur moi, mon ange. il veille sur mes nuits et je le protège la journée. je lui dois bien ça.  
  
Mon amour croît de jours en jours.  
  
***  
  
Owwww Todd.  
  
En toi. cette impression de ne plus faire qu'un avec toi. j'oublie tout. ma rage, mes craintes, mes problèmes. plus rien ne me dérange. ce bien être quand je te possède. violemment. je ne t'entend pas pleurer, mon ange. je ne t'entend pas supplier.  
  
Pietro ! Pietro stop ! Pie. aaaawwww. Pie, stop. pitié ! Pitié. stop.  
  
Trop rapide, je ne peux pas m'arrêter. je ne veux pas m'arrêter. trop bien pour te quitter. les larmes roulent sur tes joues, tu te débats, tu essaye de me repousser.  
  
Je ne t'entend pas.  
  
Tes ongles s'enfoncent dans la chaire pâle de mon torse. je fronce les sourcils, le plaisir se dissipe. et se transforme en rage. la douleur me pousse plus loin. tu cri, tu sanglote. rien n'y fait. je ne t'entend pas.  
  
je ne veux pas entendre.  
D'un coup de reins brutal, t'arrachant un dernier cri de pure douleur, je me libère. mon étreinte est encore trop ferme pour te permettre de t'enfuir. lentement, je reviens sur terre, tout mes problèmes, tout revient à la charge. tes larmes, tes sanglots. j'ouvre brusquement les yeux.  
  
Oh seigneur. pas encore.  
  
C'est la troisième fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble.  
  
.pourquoi, pourquoi tu fais toujours ça. pourquoi tu t'arrêtes jamais quand ça fait trop mal, pourquoi, pleurniche-tu en te glissant hors des draps imbibés de sueur et de larmes.  
  
Je ferme lentement les yeux. je ne sais pas te répondre. j'ai vécu toute ma vie dans cette brutalité. tu me demande d'en sortir. mais comment ? Si seulement tout pouvait être comme la première fois que nous l'avons fait.  
Tu enfile rapidement ton caleçon et te redresse. tu t'apprête à gagner la salle de bain comme tu le fais toujours quand ça se produit. je passe rapidement un bras autour de ta taille pour te retenir et te ramène en arrière. tu tremble. de rage ? de peur ? de douleur ? comment savoir. ?  
Mon autre bras s'enroule lentement autour de ta poitrine et je te plaque contre moi. mon visage vient lentement se cacher dans le creux de ton épaule. ton c?ur bat si fort que j'arrive à peine à entendre le miens. je prend une profonde inspiration. je m'imprègne de ton odeur. elle a tellement changé depuis la première fois que je t'ai senti. c'était il y a combien ? . un an. un peu plus. peut-être un peu moins. peut-être que le fait de prendre ta douche avec moi tout les matins y a fait quelque chose. peut-être cela vient-il de ta mutation. toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, tu sens plus la fraise qu'autre chose. fait étrange, étant donné que notre shampoing commun est aromatisé à la vanille.  
  
Je suis désolé.  
  
Tu soupire et tentes de te libérer de mon étreinte.  
  
Tu es toujours désolé. Je sais. je ferai ce que tu voudra pour me faire pardonner.s'il te plait reste ici.  
  
Nouveau soupire. je ferme les yeux si fort que je sens mon visage entier se crisper.  
  
Peut-être qu'on devrai tenter l'abstinence. tu n'as pas fais ça la première fois... Owwww pitié, tu veux ma mort. ?  
  
Tu souris. c'est bon signe ? Tu te retourne lentement pour me faire face. quelques larmes roulent encore sur tes joues. je les éponge du bout des lèvres avant de cueillir les tiennes d'un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaste.  
Les cris de Lance nous parviennent de la cuisine.  
  
Fred ! Espèce de petit salopard, je t'interdis de toucher à mes cassettes.C'est personnel !!! Heyyyy ! C'est pas ma faute si tu planque mal tes films pornos, Lancie-poo.  
  
Grrrrrr ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Boooooh ! Lancie-poooo !  
  
Tu éclate de rire. j'attrape lentement ton visage entre mes mains. tu me regarde. d'habitude il me suffit de te regarder une minute dans les yeux et tout est oublié. tu me pardonne et viens te blottir contre moi. mais là je n'y arrive pas. je t'embrasse, mais ton regard se fait dur.  
  
Je crois pas qu'on puisse avancer très longtemps comme ça, Pie. je crois. owww seigneur c'est dur à dire. on devrait peut-être prendre un peu de recul.  
  
Mon expression se fige. ma bouche est entre ouverte, mes yeux sont braqués sur toi. pourtant j'ai l'impression de ne plus te voir. le monde ralentis autour de moi. l'histoire se répète et je sens mon c?ur bondir dans la poitrine, de plus en plus vite. pas assez pour mettre mes jours en danger, mais assez pour me donner le tournis.  
Tu me regarde, cette expression peinée sur ton visage.  
  
Non. Pie. S'il te plait. Ecoutes, je. Je t'en prie ! Todd. Pietro.  
  
Je baisse la tête, les larmes me monte à la gorge. je secoue furieusement la tête. pas ça.  
  
Non !  
  
Mon cri résonne encore dans la pièce.  
  
Nemelaissepasjet'enpriejepourraispasvivresanstoinemelaissepasj'aibesoindetoi Todd. Doucement.  
  
Je me sens ridicule. je réagis comme un enfant capricieux. je devrai le comprendre. je devrai comprendre qu'il puisse se lasser de cette brutalité.mais c'est trop dur.  
  
Tu. tu veux plus de moi, c'est ça ? Tu en as marre de t'occuper de moi, tu en as marre d'avoir à me supporter, tuenasmarredemoi ? Non. Pie. non, bien sur que non. Alors pourquoi !? Seigneur, POURQUOI !!? Calme toi. To. Je veux que tu te calmes maintenant !!!  
  
Je me tais, les larmes roulent librement sur mes joues. je ne comprend plus. tout allait si bien. je ferme doucement les yeux. mon corps entier est secouer par les longs sanglots qui déchirent ma gorge.  
Tu passe lentement tes bras autours de mes épaules et viens enfouir ton visage dans mon cou. ton souffle est chaud. tu me berce doucement. c'est bizarre mais je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre. ta voix est si douce tout à coup.  
  
Pie. tu m'as répondu quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu. enfin pourquoi tu étais. euh, comme ça. parfois ?  
  
Je secoue lentement la tête.  
  
C'est pas intensionnel. je veux pas faire ça. mais quand ça me prend. je. j'arrive plus à arrêter. c'est pas ma faute. Je sais.  
  
Tu pousse un autre soupire.  
  
Todd. je ferai tout ce que tu voudra. Piet. Je veux bien essayer l'abstinence ! je dis pas que j'y arriverai, mais que Xavier lui-même m'emporte si je ne fais pas tout mon possible ! Pie écoute, je t'en demande pas tant. Si. demandes moi. tout ce que tu veux, mais ne me laisses pas. je t'en supplie. Moi aussi j'ai supplié.  
  
Je me mord la lèvre. juste ciel, j'irai me faire châtrer s'il il le faut, mais ne me quitte pas Todd. tu dégage lentement ton visage de mon cou et viens m'embrasser tendrement. tes lèvres sont douces. comme au premier baiser. ma langue glisse lentement entre elles et viens lentement caresser la tienne. nos corps sont si proches, si étroitement pressés l'un contre l'autre. tes bras sont toujours lacés autour de mon cou. les miens sont tendrement passés autour de ta taille. nos lèvres se quittent, mes yeux sont clos.  
  
J'ai besoin de toi Todd. je t'en prie ne. Shhhh. j'ai besoin de toi moi aussi. je déjà assez de mal à rester loin de toi cinq minutes, alors plus. ce serai un vrai supplice. je t'aime, Pie.  
  
Je pousse un long soupire en me laissant couler contre toi.  
  
Seigneur,j'aieusipeurToddie,j'aicru. Moins vite. Awww. désolé. j'ai eu si peur Todd. je pensais vraiment que tu allais m'abandonner. Même si je voulais, Pietro, je t'aime trop pour vivre sans toi.  
  
Je suis si soulagé. j'ai eu si peur. Todd est assis sur le traversin et je repose tranquillement dans ses bras, ma joue posée sur son torse, juste entre ses jambes. un long bâillement lui échappe.  
  
Je suis désolé. je te jure que je vais faire des efforts.  
  
Tu souris. ce petit air fatigué sur ton visage. tu as l'ai réellement épuisé. ta respiration s'alourdi et je te sens te détendre.  
Seigneur. comment puis-je fermer les yeux sur un si beau spectacle ? Je pourrais passer ma vie comme ça, à te regarder dormir, à écouter ton c?ur battre si près du miens. mais les larmes m'ont épuisé et je me sens à mon tour glisser dans les bras de Morphée.  
Dans un dernier soupire, je prie pour aller te rejoindre. là où tu es. j'espère qu'il n'y fait pas trop noir.  
  
***  
  
I could stay awake,  
Just to hear your breathing  
Watch your smile when you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life  
In this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment  
For everrrr.  
  
Every moment spent with is a moment I treasure  
  
Don't wanna close ma'a eyes  
Don't wanna Fall asleep  
'cause I'd miss you bab'  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you bab'  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
***  
  
Je te regarde, mon visage posé dans mes mains. fixement. tu souris. les semaines ont passé et je ne m'en lasse pas. cette douceur dans tes yeux. une de mes mains glisse lentement sur la table et vient se poser sur la tienne. tu es gêné. tout ce monde autour de nous. je m'en moque.  
Lance et Fred viennent s'asseoir juste à coté de nous avec leurs plateaux.  
  
Alors les tourtereaux, souris Lance en me passant une bras autour des épaules. Vous avez étés bien bruyants la nuit dernière, nous fait remarquer Fred Non, c'est pas qu'on écoute mais. enfin, rougis Lance.  
  
Tes joues s'enflamment, tu retire discrètement ta main de la mienne et la repose sur ton genoux. j'essaye de ne pas me montrer blessé pas ton geste, mais ma tête se baisse d'elle-même.  
Lance nous gratifie d'un petit regard étonné avant de reprendre.  
  
Euh. faut pas vous déranger pour nous. ça. enfin, on a pas de problèmes avec ça. Toujours ça, soupire-tu. pourquoi dire ça si ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes. ? Si ça ne vous dérangeait pas, peut-être n'auriez vous pas besoin de mettre un nom là-dessus.  
  
Tu fronce sensiblement tes sourcils et te redresse avant de te diriger vers la sortie de la cafétéria. Lance me lance un regard un peu inquiet.  
  
Je. T'inquiète, souris-je en me levant à mon tour.  
  
***  
  
Je marche juste à coté de toi, dans la couloir, les mains profondément enfouies dans mes poches, les yeux rivés sur le carrelage beige qui recouvre le sol. un léger sourire danse sur mes lèvres sans même que je l'y autorise. ton regard se pose sur moi. tes yeux sont si clairs, d'un vert si limpide. ils donne quelque chose d'étrangement effrayant à ton regard. effrayant pour qui qu'on que n'est pas moi. mon sourire se fait plus franc. je me sens si bien quand tu me lance ce genre de regard interrogateur. le seul à se soucier de ce qui peut bien se passer dans ma tête.  
  
Je marchais dans le noir,  
Je cherchais un sens à ma vie.  
  
Tes lèvres s'étirent, tes yeux se plissent, éclatant de malice. tout semble plus lumineux autour de moi. moins effrayant.  
  
Tu trouve ça drôle ? Trèèès. mais toi aussi, gloussai-je, glissant une main hors de ma poche pour aller capturer la tienne.  
  
Tes joues rosissent légèrement. je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur. nous sommes presque seuls dans la couloir. les autres sont tous à la cafétéria. tu pousse un petit soupire et referme lentement ta main sur la mienne. mon sourire s'élargis, le monde semble s'effacer autour de nous. j'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans une bulle.  
  
Une idée machiavélique traverse mon esprit torturé. pas plus d'une douzaine de personne et personne susceptible de se soucier de nous. quelques pas de plus et nous atteignons les casiers. d'un geste rapide, je te plaque gentiment contre le mur et pose mes lèvres contre les tiennes avec tendresse. mes mains sont allées trouver refuge dans le creux de tes reins. tu ouvre de grands yeux, tes joues sont si rouge qu'on pourrait les repérer à des km à la ronde. tes lèvres résistent une minute et je te sens te détendre.  
  
J'ai ouvert les yeux sur le monde  
  
Et tout ce que j'y ai vu c'est toi.  
  
Quand demain est peut-être notre dernier jour,  
Quand demain est probablement notre dernière chance.  
C'est aujourd'hui que tout ce joue,  
Car on ne fait rien en un jour.  
C'est toute une vie qu'il faut pour dire je t'aime.  
  
Toute une vie pour s'aimer  
Et l'éternité pour s'oublier.  
  
Il faut tout faire, tout tenter  
Vivre nos derniers soupir  
Pleinement.  
  
J'ouvre lentement les yeux.tu as baissé la tête, un sourire timide ourle tes lèvres entrouvertes, ton visage s'incline lentement sur le coté.  
  
Pie. tu es vraiment cinglé. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur le monde et tout ce que j'y ai vu c'est toi, souriais-je. pourquoi devrais-je cacher mon bonheur au reste du monde ? Tu as une vision des choses très. fidèle à celle qu'on attend de toi en te voyant en fait, te moque-tu. tu es un exhibitionniste.  
  
Je pousse un long ronronnement au creux de ton oreille.  
  
Owww oui. mais tu aimes ça, Todd. Hunmm, acquiesces-tu.  
  
Conscient d'un regard insistant dans mon dos, je baisse lentement mon regard vers le sol. ces chaussures. blanches, ces crampons. je crois que j'ai sus séduire le bon public.  
  
Un problème, Mathews ?  
  
Je me retourne lentement, dos à l'homme que j'aime pour faire face à notre spectateur.  
  
Owwww. non, aucun lavette. c'est juste que j'ai trouvé le spectacle amusant.  
  
Mon sourire se fait presque provoquant. je me rapproche lentement de Duncan, prédateur et humecte rapidement mes lèvres. ma voix se fait plus douce.  
  
Amusant, hein ? Tu veux peut-être voir ça de plus prêt. Duncan. Je voudrais que tu essaye pour pouvoir te réduire en miettes, pauvre tache.  
  
Tache, moi ? C'est moi qui porte un blaser si voyant qu'il pourrait servir à un cycliste nocturne sur une autoroute peut-être ? Duncan voyons. tu sais comment ça a fini la dernière fois non ?  
  
Le footballeur laisse échapper un léger grognement au souvenir de sa précédente défaite.  
  
Tu as eu de la chance, Maximoff. juste de la chance. Owww. donc, si nous en venions aux poings cette fois encore, tu serai supposé gagner, c'est ça ? Sans le moindre doute.  
  
J'incline lentement mon visage sur le coté et lui lance un regard d'en bas. mes paupière battent innocemment et je presse lentement un doigt sur mes lèvres.  
  
Zut alors, moi qui pensait m'en tirer à si bon compte. je vais bientôt me faire rosser par le vilain Duncan Mathews ! Quel enfer. je croit que je vais souiller mes sous vêtements. Arrête de te payer ma tête ! Moi, me payer ta tête ? Tu me vois profondément outré par ce manque de confiance, Duncan-chou. Je vais t'éclater, tarlouze ! Vouuu alors, t'es perspicace !  
  
Le poing de fer de Duncan fonce vers moi, à une vitesse impressionnante. pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi. j'esquive rapidement le coup et attrape l'avant-bras de joueur de ma main droite, poussant Todd de l'autre et profitant de l'élan de Duncan, je l'envoie se payer le mur derrière moi.  
  
Oh zut, Duncan ! Désolé, j'avais oublié que c'était ton tour de gagner aujourd'hui. J'vais. M'éclater ? Change un peu tes réplique, mon grand. une fois, deux fois, ça passe. mais la ça devient lourd. J'vais te cogner si fort que quand j'aurais fini de repeindre les murs du gymnase avec ta matière grise, ton visage ne ressemblera plus qu'à une pulpe sanglante. C'est original ! Un peu gore, mais original. Tu la sors d'où celle là ? Pas que je doute de ton inventivité, mais c'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit ça alors. tu vois, j'étais pas très populaire là d'où je viens non plus. T'es mort. Ca j'en doute, grogne une voix sur notre droite, juste à la sortie du réfectoire.  
  
Le regard noir, Lance balance nonchalamment sa tête d'un coté à l'autre pour dénouer sa nuque dans un craquement sinistre. ses mains sont jointes, son pas est lourd et son visage est figé en une expression de pure amusement. il est si sur de lui. il joue sur sa réputation de bagarreur pour faire flancher Duncan.  
  
Fallait pas crier si fort, s'amuse Todd en lançant un regard désolé à Duncan. J'veux pas t'enfoncer mais ça va chier grave si tu décampe pas.  
  
Lance arrive lentement à notre niveau et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, bientôt rejoint par la large silhouette de Fred qui se positionne juste derrière lui.  
  
Tu disais Mathews. quelque chose à propos de la mort prématurée de mon ami Maximoff ? Nhmmmblenmbleble, marmonna Duncan pour lui-même. T'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur toi, sinon je t'aurai volontiers refait la gueule à coup de pompes. Oh mais je t'en prie, essaye donc. C'est ça, fait le malin, Alvers. mais toi, moi et Maximoff on se retrouvera un de ces quatre. quant à toi Tolenski, je ferai bien attention à mes arrières si j'étais toi.  
  
Tu souris mon ange. quoiqu'il puisse bien tenter, je serai toujours là. je suis à nouveau juste à coté de toi, mon bras à retrouvé sa place autour de ta taille.  
  
On aime pas les gens dans votre genre ici. Je crois que ça ne pose de problèmes qu'à toi, Duncan, se moque Kitty qui a assisté à toute la scène. Toi la naine, on t'a pas parlé, gronde le footballeur. On t'avais parlé à toi, peut-être Mathews, lançai-je d'un air moqueur.  
  
Il pousse un long grognement et nous dépasse furieusement pour aller gagner la cafétéria.  
  
Quelle tache ce mec, se moque Fred C'est sympa d'avoir pris notre défense Pr. hum, Kitty. Oh mais de rien Pietro, sourit-elle. Lance, je peux te parler ? Euh, okay ! Bien sur.  
  
Sans perdre, une seconde, ils s'éloignent tranquillement, cote à cote.  
  
Owwww. Go Lance !!!  
  
Notre 'sauveur' tourne légèrement la tête vers nous et nous tire un petit bout de langue.  
  
Héhé.  
  
Ma prise s'affirme légèrement sur la taille de Todd. mes lèvres effleurent lentement les siennes avant de glisser sur son menton. j'attrape lentement son visage dans ma main et l'embrasse tendrement sur le bout du nez.  
  
On en était où ? Huuummm. au moment où tu me tire rapidement vers les toilette et où tu me prend sauva. Nonnonon ! Lance va encore dire que je suis un sale pervers si je lui raconte ça, je vais retourner à la cafétéria, s'affole rapidement Fred en se bouchant les oreilles avant de partir presque en courant vers le réfectoire.  
  
Un petit rire chaud t'échappe et tu viens tendrement te blottir contre moi. je souris. c'est moi qui faisait ça au début. mais il est vrai que la hiérarchie de notre couple s'impose d'elle-même. je ne suis peut- être pas le plus grand, ni le plus musclé des mutants de cette ville, mais il est vrai que comparé à toi. je réalise que c'est la première fois que je met le mot couple sur notre relation. c'est pourtant le mot qui convient le mieux.  
Un couple. c'est deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui prennent soin l'une de l'autre. un couple c'est deux personnes qui ont besoin l'une de l'autre. un couple. c'est drôle à dire. d'habitude, quand on parle de couple, on voit plutôt un jolie petite brune avec un grand mec baraqué. pourquoi je pense à Lance et Kitty là ? notre couple à nous est un peu. spécial. pas de petite brune, ni de grand mec baraqué (non, même pas moi. ^^ enfin. moins grand que baraqué). c'est juste. enfin toi et moi. rrrrrr. c'est trop dure à définir. je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on est ensemble, donc on est un couple.  
  
Faut que j'arrête de penser moi. ah oui. j'oubliais.  
  
Todd. Oui ? Tu disais quoi à propos de te tirer vers les toilettes. De me tirer dans les toilettes, tu veux dire ? J'adore quand tu joue avec les mots, mon ange. on y va ? ou c'est trop tard ? Jamais trop tard, on loupera un ou deux cours. mais tu reste calme cette fois. Oki. Promis ? Promis juré craché ! Enfin non. je crache pas c'est dégueulasse.  
  
Un petit rire glisse le long de ta gorge et tu te presse un peu plus contre moi.  
  
Alors ?  
  
Mon sourire s'élargis.j'aime quand tu t'impatiente.  
  
***  
  
C'est pas marqué dans les livres.  
  
Le plus important à vivre.  
C'est de vivre au jour le jour.  
  
Le temps,  
C'est de l'amour.  
  
***  
  
et de 3. peut-être un 4. j'vais commencer à faire un plan. 


	4. Comment ne pas te croire ?

Auteur : Beshimie.  
Titre : So lonely : j'ai peur du noir chapitre 4.  
Serie : X-men evolution.  
Genre : Yaoi.  
E-mail : Amyshinomori@aol.com.  
Notes : c'étais ma période cucul.  
  
So Lonely  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Comment ne pas te croire.  
  
Je pensais pas ça possible. je croyais que tout irai bien, toujours, que rien ne pourrait jamais venir ternir le tableau. c'était trop beau.  
  
C'est la semaine dernière que les choses ont commencé à se dégrader. Pietro était fatigué. malade. malade comme un chien. il avait du attraper quelque chose. nous avions trouvé une clinique de garde et les médecins nous avaient dit qu'il avait juste une petite grippe. une petite grippe qui allait le clouer au lit un bon moment.  
Au bout d'une semaine il a commencé a aller un peu mieux. je me suis réveillé un matin et il n'était plus contre moi. je me redressait lentement et tendis l'oreille pour essayer de le localiser. je me suis levé et j'ai quitté la chambre. il était dans le couloir, juste devant les escaliers, il tenait sa tête à deux mains, les jambes tremblantes. en deux bonds, je me précipitait vers lui pour le rattraper alors qu'il allait tomber et me pris un grand revers de son bras droit en plein visage qui m'envoya rouler au sol. je me redressait lentement en me massant la nuque. juste à temps pour voir ses jambes céder sous son poids et son corps basculer vers l'avant. je me jetai dans les escaliers à sa suite mais pas assez vite pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.  
En moins d'une dizaine de secondes, Lance et Fred m'avaient rejoint à son chevet. j'avais délicatement passé un bras sous sa tête, à genoux devant lui et essayait vainement de trouver son pouls à son poignet et à sa gorge.  
N'y sentant aucun signe de vie, la panique pris rapidement de l'ampleur dans mas voix alors que je tentait désespérément de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Pietro ! Pietro, s'il te plait, répond, Pietro ! Nonononononononononon ! Piet', piet' répond-moi j't'en prie, non. Todd, il. il est. ? Nononon ! Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. nononon ! PITIE NON !!! Todd. NONONON !  
  
Une main se pose lentement sur mon épaule. je me dégage violemment et m'accroche à Pietro comme un enfant se raccroche aux jupes de sa mère quand le tonnerre gronde.  
  
Seigneurseigneurseigneur !  
  
Les larmes aux yeux, je tente un massage cardiaque et pose délicatement mes lèvres contre celles de Pietro pour essayer de le faire respirer.  
J'entend Lance pousser un long soupire. Fred m'écarte rapidement du corps pâlissant de Pietro et me plaque contre lui. mon regard se fixe sur le visage immobile du seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. mes larmes roulent sur mes joues, je sanglote.  
  
C'est pas possible. c'estpaspossible. paspossiblepaspossiblepaspossible. nononon. Pitié. non. Pietro, je t'en prie mon ange. je t'en prie, tu peux  
pas me laisser.  
  
Lance s'est penché sur toi, il referme rapidement tes yeux sans vie. un long hurlement déchire ma gorge. mon corps glisse lentement au sol. c'est pas. possible. je rampe désespérément jusqu'à toi et t'enlace tendrement.  
  
Réveille-toi. réveille-toi mon ange. réveille toi s'il te plait.  
  
Réveille toi.  
  
Réveille-toi. Toddie. Toddie debout.  
  
J'ouvre lentement les yeux et me redresse brusquement. je ferme doucement les yeux et tourne un regard larmoyant vers Pietro qui me fixe d'un regard inquiet. il est pâle. d'épaisses cernes noires cerclent ces yeux d'un bleu translucide. soulagé, je me jette dans ses bras et l'étreint fermement. il est si faible.  
  
Piet. Pietro. oh seigneur. Hey. shhh, calme. tu as fait un cauchemar ? Atroce. horrible. seigneur Pietro, j'ai rêvé que tu. que tu. C'est bon, c'est fini. je suis là. Je t'aime Pietro, je t'aime. ne me laisse pas. Promis. calme toi maintenant. calme toi.  
  
Ereinté, je me suis laissé aller contre lui. persuadé que c'était bel et bien fini. que c'était juste un cauchemar. mais celui-ci n'était que le premier d'une longue série de mauvais rêves. tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. je fais des cauchemars chaque nuit à présent. mais tu n'es plus là pour me rassurer quand j'ouvre les yeux et que je me retrouve en sueur, tremblant, au milieux de notre chambre. alors je me recouche, dans notre lit et j'essaye de me rendormir, en espérant te voir arriver d'une minute à l'autre.  
Tu quitte la maison de plus en plus souvent en ce moment. je ne sais pas où tu vas. mais tu te couche avec moi et quand je me réveille tu n'es plus là. au matin, tu te glisse furtivement entre les couvertures et tu viens te presser contre moi. tes cheveux sont encore trempés et parfumés. cette odeur de vanille. peut-être as-tu été courir et es-tu allé prendre une douche pour te rafraîchir. je ne sais pas.  
  
J'ouvre lentement les yeux ce matin. tu es couché contre moi, tes bras noués autour de ma poitrine, tes yeux clos. tu es si beau. si calme quand tu dors.  
7h15. je dépose un léger baiser sur tes lèvres. elles sont chaudes. comme toujours au réveil. tu ouvre tranquillement les yeux et me lance un regard ensommeillé.  
  
Mhmmm. 'jour, sourit-tu en me tirant à toi pour m'embrasser.  
  
Je te laisse faire. j'aime ce genre de réveil.  
  
On a cours aujourd'hui tu sais ? Moui, soupire tu en enterrant ton visage dans mon cou. Il faudrait peut-être se lever. Pas encore. j'suis fatigué. on a le temps. Pietro il est 7h15. Et alors. on peu rater les premiers cours. Pie. On peut aussi trouver mieux à faire, sourit-tu en glissant un doigt sous l'élastique de mon caleçon.  
  
Je souris. ça fait si longtemps que tu ne m'as pas fais ce genre d'avances au réveil. peu importe les cours après tout. je remonte légèrement ma cuisse sur ta hanche et dépose un léger baiser sur le bout de ton nez.  
Tu souris. tu me renverse fermement et grimpe souplement sur mes hanches, cette lueur prédatrice dans tes yeux. mon corps se tend sous les voluptueuses caresses que tu lui prodigue, mes lèvres s'entrouvrent et un faible râle leur échappe sous le pincement de deux doigts humides sur un des deux boutons de chaire durcit qui parent mon torse pâle.  
Tes lèvres glissent lentement dans mon cou et une langue timide laisse un sillon brûlant sur ma clavicule. je sens ta bouche descendre lentement sur mon torse. tu embrasse tendrement le bouton malmené et laisse ta langue traîner jusqu'à mon nombril.  
Tes mains courent sur mes bras. tu laisse courir le bout de tes doigts dans mes paumes et referme délicatement tes mains sur les miennes. non doigts s'enlacent et je sens mon désir croître de caresse en caresse.  
Tu remonte lentement jusqu'à mes lèvres et m'embrasse tendrement. je cambre lentement les reins sous la caresse de ton membre douloureusement dressé contre le mien. mes yeux se ferment. je sens mon corps entier se tordre de plaisir contre le tien.  
Mes jambes s'écartent entre les tiennes. Tes reins se creusent pour accentuer la sensation que nos corps raidis l'un contre l'autre te procure. nous sommes toujours en caleçon, mais tu me caresse, tu trace mon érection du bout de ton sexe durcit.  
Mes biceps se bandent, je voudrais pouvoir libérer mes mains pour pouvoir te presser un peu plus contre moi. je balance doucement mes hanches pour essayer d'approfondir notre caresse. tes lèvres courent sur mes épaules, dans mon cou. sans crier gare, tes dents se referment sur le lobe de mon oreille.  
Je pousse un cri perçant et redouble d'efforts pour me libérer et te faire payer ta torture.  
  
Pietro, Pietro s'il te plait... prends-moi. prends-moi maintenant, Pie.  
  
Un long grondement me répond. tes dents se referment à présent sur mon cou. je pousse une léger couinement et te tend un peu plus ma gorge, ivre de cette douleur qui me procure tant de plaisir.  
Je remue timidement les hanches et vient caresser ta hampe avec mon ventre pour que tu reprenne tes attouchement.  
  
Todd. mouiiiii. Todd, hummm. viens. viens-là.  
  
Tu me tire brusquement à toi par les poignets et me fais asseoir à cheval sur tes cuisses. tremblant de désir, tu te frotte langoureusement à moi et viens reprendre mes mains dans les tiennes.  
Les yeux clos, je cherche tes lèvres à tâtons et t'embrasse tendrement. un long frisson parcoure mes reins quand je sens le bout de ton gland humide venir caresser ma hampe à travers les deux couches de tissu tendues à craquer de nos caleçons.  
La pression de mes doigts se fait plus forte sur tes mains, mes ongles s'y enfoncent profondément. j'ouvre lentement les yeux et plonge un regard brumeux dans les bleu cristallin que j'aperçoit difficilement entre tes paupières semi-closes.  
Tu tremble de tout ton corps, tes cheveux dégouttent de sueur et ton souffle est brûlant contre mon cou. je me penche doucement vers ton oreille.  
  
Tu es si beau. si beau mon ange.  
  
Tu relève péniblement ton visage vers moi et me lance un petit regard baigné de tendresse .  
  
Pas à moitié aussi beau que ce que je vois dans mes bras chaque matin au réveil. Pietro.  
  
Tu remue légèrement des hanches entre mes cuisses et reprends tes caresses à travers mes sous-vêtements.  
  
Seigneur.  
  
Ton visage se crispe sous la douleur de ton membre dressé au paroxysme.  
  
Pietro. je peux. Nononon, souris-tu en me tirant rapidement à toi. viens là.  
  
Tu te redresse brusquement et me prend dans tes bras pour nous catapulter hors de la chambre.  
  
Pietr. ? Salle de bain, douche, maintenant..  
  
Ta voix est rauque. une fois dans la salle de bain , tu m'allonge dans la baignoire et verrouille la porte derrière nous. une lueur étrange dans le regard, tu t'approche dangereusement de moi. tu retire maladroitement voluptueusement ton caleçon et dévoile ton membre dressé et gorgé de sang. tu réprime un long frisson quand la fraîcheur ambiante entre en contact avec ta virilité.  
Tes yeux se ferment et tu laisse ta main glisser de ton ventre à l'intérieur de ta cuisse. Je frissonne. mon regard glisse lentement sur toi, sur tes bras, sur ton torse, sur ton ventre, sur tes doigts qui tracent langoureusement ton érection sur toute sa longueur. ton autre main erre désespérément sur ton torse, le caresse, joue sur le bout de tes seins, les pince, descend jusqu'à ton nombril et remonte. lentement. tu plonge sensuellement un doigt dans ta bouche et le suce avidement. la première main a à présent enveloppé ton membre.  
Tu. tu te masturbe. devant moi. mon corps n'est que frisson et tremblements. je me cambre dans la baignoire, mes mains crispées sur ses bords humides. j'entrouvre les lèvres pour laisser passer une respiration plus que sèche.  
Tu humecte les tiennes et me lance un regard pénétrant.  
  
Pénétrant.  
  
Je te veux en moi, maintenant. je te supplie du regard, mais tu restes là, tu te cambre sous tes propres coups de poignets en soupirant mon nom.  
  
Je vais pour me lever et te rejoindre mais tu me fais signe de me recoucher dans la baignoire.  
  
Tes doigts. mets-les dans ta bouche, souffle-tu entre deux halètements.  
  
Ahw. mes joues s'enflamment. j'obéis docilement et enfonce lentement deux doigts dans ma bouche.  
  
Encore un. Todd. mets-en encore un.  
  
Je crois que je vais tourner de l'?il. tu t'approche lentement de moi, fébrile, fiévreux. seigneur, mon c?ur va lâcher si tu me regarde encore comme ça. ton regard est avide, plein de ce même désir brûlant qui enflamme mes reins. tu me regarde sucer mes doigts, la bouche entrouverte, brumeux et entre lentement dans la baignoire pour venir t'asseoir juste sur mes hanches.  
Mon corps vacille au contact de ta peau. si douce. si chaude. tu es trempé de sueur. je passe lentement une main dans ton dos et te caresse tendrement. tu viens te coller à moi, gentiment, et enfoui ton visage dans le creux de mon épaule. tu attrape lentement mes doigts humides et les glisse entre tes jambes avant de les diriger vers ton intimité.  
  
Pie. Pietro, je. Mets-les en moi.  
  
Ta voix est faible, tremblante. si suppliante.  
  
Oh seigneur.  
  
Tu écarte calmement tes jambes. je glisse timidement mes doigts entre elles et glisse délicatement mon majeur en toi. tu pousse un long gémissement et te cambre contre moi. tu t'incline vers l'arrière et te laisse tomber sur mes cuisses remontées derrière ton dos.  
  
Awwww. Toddie. oui.  
  
Je caresse gentiment ton torse de mon autre main.  
  
Todd. un autre. un autre doigt. Pie.  
  
J'enfonce doucement un second doigt dans ton orifice brûlant et tu pousse un long râle. râle qui se transforme rapidement en ronronnement.  
  
Aww. Seigneur. Todd. Toddie. oui, c'est bon. encore. vas-y. encore. entre. là.  
  
Ma main glisse lentement sur ton ventre et enveloppe tendrement ton membre dressé.  
  
Awnn. Todd.  
  
Mon troisième doigt s'enfonce brutalement en toi, plus brutalement que je ne l'aurai voulut. tu pousse un long cri et te cambre sous la douleur de l'intrusion. de violent coups résonnent contre la porte.  
  
TOODD ! Sors de là, on est à la bourre ! J'me suis pas réveillé. Ta gueule, démis-je en commençant à remuer mes doigts en toi. Owww ! Fais gaffe comment tu parles ! Et sors de là, faut que j'me douche. Hey ! Sors de là ou je vers réveiller Pietro avec un grand verre d'eau pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de ton petit cul de salope mal dressée !  
  
Je commence un lent va et vient en toi avec mes doigts et presse tendrement mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Tu pousse un long râle et te raidit contre moi, ton sexe durcit pulsant au creux de ma main.  
  
Owww. Todd. Toddie, oui. oui, là. encore. s'ilteplaits'ilteplaits'ilteplait. Pietro, s'étrangle Lance de l'autre coté de la porte. Lance, casse-toi, grognai-je. tu te lavera un autre jour. Oh Seigneur, vous êtes entrain de. Dans la baignoire !? C'est dégueulasse ! Comment on va faire pour se laver nous ? Je rentre plus dans cette pièce de ma vie, seigneur. Todd. awwwww, Seigneur, c'est bon. Pietro, Pietro, tu ahhhhh...  
  
Ta main glisse lentement dans mon caleçon et tu agrippe frénétiquement mon entre jambe douloureuse.un large sourire s'étale sur tes lèvres. je connais ce sourire. si bien. Tu te retire à regret de mes doigts et réprime un long frisson en les sentant glisser hors de toi. tu te redresse et me plaque brusquement contre le mur avant de tourner les robinet d'eau chaude et de te coller contre moi sous le jet d'eau brûlante qui vient dénouer nos muscles tendus. tu plaque gentiment tes lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrasse passionnément. je t'enlace tendrement pour approfondir notre baiser et tu souris de me voir si fragile. ta main coure gentiment dans mon dos et me plaque contre toi dans une étreinte aimante. je pose calmement mon visage dans le creux de ton épaule et tu me soulève. je te laisse me retirer mon caleçon et noue docilement mes jambes autour de tes hanches, si heureux de t'avoir là, tout contre moi. tu attrape lentement mes poignets et les tire délicatement vers la poire de douche sur laquelle tu referme fermement mes mains. tu m'embrasse tendrement et m'enlace. distraction juste assez efficace pour me faire oublier la douleur de la pénétration. c'est si bon de t'avoir à nouveau au creux de moi. je remue légèrement pour épouser la forme de ton membre brûlant. je pousse un léger cri en te sentant t'enfoncer un peu plus, plus profond que d'habitude. mes larmes roulent lentement sur mon visage pour aller se mêler à l'eau brûlante que coulent le longs des longues mèches d'un blond sale qui cerclent mon visage. les dents serrées, je pose lentement mon menton sur ton épaule et colle ma joue contre ton cou. je lâche lentement la poire de douche pour venir entourer ta poitrine de mes bras.  
  
Seigneur, mais tu lui fais quoi pour qu'il crie comme ça !? Lance, grognai-je avec difficulté, pris entre larmes et gémissements, barre. barre-toi. Hey, ça va. c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je regardais un film porno. soyez sympas, laissez-moi entrer, faut que j'me lave les dents !  
  
Tes coups de reins ont ralentis, tu es plus doux, plus calme. la caresse de ce membre brûlant me déchire de l'intérieur. et je. j'aime ça. j'aime quand tu me prend comme ça, quand tu me brutalise. quand tu me fais mal. un peu.  
Parfois ,je voudrais que tu apprenne à t'arrêter quand tu vois que ça commence à me faire trop mal. mais tu ne vois pas. tu es en moi, comme dans une sorte de transe. tu me culbute, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite.  
  
Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de tendresse dans ces moments. non, tu es tendre, à ta façon. Tes coups de reins me brisent, mais tes caresses et tes baisers ne sont-ils pas là pour me faire oublier la douleur.  
  
Tu commence à accélérer. ce moment que je redoute toujours arrive. j'ai peur. pas seulement parce que tu vas encore me faire mal, mais parce que lorsque tu fais ça, je ne peux plus rien faire. tu me brise, tu m'épuise. et s'il il venait à t'arriver quoi que ce soit dans ces moments là, je ne pourrait tout simplement rien faire. si ton c?ur venait encore à faire des siennes, comment pourrais-je réagir assez vite ?  
Je ne veux pas te perdre Pietro. je t'aime trop.  
  
Ahhhhrrrrr.. Pietrow. Todd. Todd, awwww. Jet'aimeohjet'aimeToddie. M. Ma. Moi aussi. Je t'aime, Pie. Je.  
  
De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. je cri, je pleure. mes suppliques s'enflent dans ma gorge, mes cris se font plus déchirants.  
  
Woww ! Vous foutez quoi là ? Ca tourne au SM !? Haaaahhhnnn. Toddie.  
  
Je me cambre, j'ai envie de toi. mais j'ai mal. j'ai mal, Pietro. je voudrais pouvoir te laisser, te laisser me prendre plus, encore et encore, de plus en plus. je voudrais pouvoir te laisser me posséder entièrement. mais je ne peux pas. pas encore, je suis pas prêt à te donner plus. à me donner plus. pas prêt à oublier la douleur. pourtant je t'aime, je ne comprend pas, je t'aime de tout mon c?ur, de toute mon âme.  
Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas ! Arrête, arrête, arrête.  
  
Pietro. Pietro, ARRETE !  
  
Tes yeux s'ouvrent grands, ton souffle est court... tu te retire précipitamment et t'écarte de moi, le regard plein de remords.  
  
Todd, ça. ça va ? Mon ange. je. pardonne-moi. désolé. je. C'est rien, gémis-je en passant juste à coté de toi pour aller attraper une serviette. mais je n'avais pas prévu que la fatigue serai sir violente et je trébuche.  
  
Tu me rattrape juste à temps et me prend délicatement dans tes bras. mon c?ur se serre, cette peur. cette peur dans tes yeux, ces larmes.  
  
Hey.  
  
Je noue rapidement mes bras autour de ton cou.  
  
Hey, Pie.  
  
Tu ferme doucement les yeux et viens enfouir ton visage dans le creux de mon épaule.  
  
Je suis désolé. je pensais que tu voulais. je pensais que tu. Je voulais, je. je veux Pie. laisse moi un peu de temps encore pour m'habituer. Mais je. tu. Shhhh. Tu m'en veux pas ?  
  
Je relève doucement ton visage dans ma main. tu es beau. tes yeux sont si limpides, même quand tu pleure, tes lèvres, fines, roses, toujours si expressives, si prête à la mimique, tes cheveux, d'un blanc si étincelant, si soyeux, ces deux mèches blanches, plaquées sur ton front par l'eau qui poursuit sa route dans ton dos. si tu savais.  
  
Oui, je t'en veux.  
  
Tu me regardes, ta peur se transforme en panique, ta respiration se fait plus difficile, ton c?ur plus rapide.  
  
Mais. Je t'en veux. parce que je t'aime trop et que je suis incapable de te dire non. je m'en veux de ne pas savoir poser de barrières entre nous. je m'en veux parce que je ne veux pas de barrières entre nous. je t'en veux parce que tu m'as fait baisser ma garde, parce que tu m'a rendu plus vulnérable que je ne l'étais déjà. je t'en veux parce que je t'aime, tu comprends ?  
  
Tu fermes les yeux, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses. mais je veux que tu comprennes.  
  
Je t'aime. tu comprends, Pietro ?  
  
Tu pousse un long soupire et viens enfouir ton visage dans mon cou. et. tu pleure. tu pleure et je sens tes larmes rouler dans mon cou, ton corps se secouer de sanglots et tu m'étreint si fort que j'en ai du mal à respirer.  
Oh seigneur, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.  
  
Hey. Pie, hey. non, s'il te plait. arrête. Todd. Todd, Toddie, je t'aime. je veux pas. je veux pas que tu te sente vulnérable. je. je veux te protéger, je veux te couver. je veux que tu te sente en sécurité avec moi. je veux que tu te sentes bien. Mais je me sens bien, Pie, je me sens protégé. ja n'ai jamais compté sur personne et toi. toi. tu as su.me faire baisser ma garde, Pie. Je t'aime, soupire-tu. je t'aime tant. j'aime à ne plus savoir quoi faire, quoi dire pour te rendre heureux. s'il te plait. ne me laisse pas. parce que je ne survivrai pas à la séparation. si on m'avait dit qu'on pouvait aimer à ce point quelqu'un, je ne l'aurait pas crû. surtout pas toi.  
  
Les mots me blessent. comment peux-tu croire que je vais te laisser. comment peux-tu ne serai-ce que penser à la rupture.?  
  
Surtout pas toi, répète-tu tout bas. parce que je te connaissais pas. parce que je voulais pas te connaître. et c'est toi qui es venu vers moi quand j'en ai eu besoin. pitié. j'ai besoin de toi. Owww ! Hey, vous êtes toujours vivant ?  
  
Je souris.  
  
Je me demande. comment tu peux penser comme ça, Pie. comment peux-tu ,e serai-ce qu'envisager la rupture. je ne vais pas t'abandonner. tu devrai me croire, Pie. Je te laisserai jamais. même si un jour tu fini par te lasser, et ça, je ne veux même pas y penser, ce serait trop dur. je continuerai à te suivre jusqu'à la fin. je serai ton pire cauchemar, Pie. Ton ombre.  
  
Un léger sourire éclos sur tes lèvres. Je voudrai croire à des cauchemars si doux, Todd. je voudrais que tu me hante pour l'éternité, souffle-tu en m'embrassant.  
  
La porte s'ouvre brutalement et Lance déboule comme un ouragan au milieu de la pièce.  
  
Wow ! Ca va ? Euh ah... je... je débarque au mauvais moment, non ? Lance. Ben attends, j'ai crus kyavé un problème moi ! Je sais pas, que ton c?ur avait encore lâché ou un truc du genre, sourit-il d'un air gêné en tirant le rideau de douche sur nous pour préserver un peu de notre intimité. Lance, je. J'suis désolé, mais j'me suis inquiété. ben oui, j'ai plus personne à cogner moi après. Faux pas t'en faire, j'vais bien, le rassure-tu. Oui, j'm'en occupe, t'inquiète. J'ai entendu ça, se moque Lance. bon, ben, j'vais vous laisser finir. j'vais préparer le p'tit dej. vous descendez quand vous voulez mais y'en aura sûrement plus. 'Kay. merci. on va descendre.  
  
Tu attrape délicatement le lobe de mon oreille entre tes dents.  
  
Huuum. dans. dans un moment. D'acc. à toute.  
  
Et sweeet, la porte claque.  
  
***  
  
9h30. Tu fini de me sécher les cheveux et nous quittons enfin la salle de bain. tu me porte délicatement dans notre chambre et m'allonge sur le lit.  
  
Toddie. ?  
  
Un sourire étrange s'étale sur mon visage. peut-être suis-je tout simplement en train de rêver. nous deux. c'est trop beau. trop pour le misérable insecte que je suis. demain matin, au réveil, sera-tu encore là ?  
Non, tu sera parti. parti je ne sais où, comme chaque nuits. où vas- tu pendant que je dors. ? peut-être vas-tu retrouver ta petite amie. peut- être es-tu tout simplement en train de te moquer de moi. tant de peut- être. tant d'incertitudes. si peu de réponses.  
Tu dis que tu m'aimes. mais dois-je y croire ? Ai-je raison de donner autant de valeur à tes mots. ? « Je t'aime » a peut-être un tout autre sens pour toi ? Ces mots n'ont peut-être pas autant de forces dans ta tête.  
Mon sourire s'efface. et si tu ne m'aimais pas. un frisson me glace les reins, un poing invisible se resserre sur ma poitrine comme un étau.  
Et si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu ?  
Et si. et si.  
Les larmes roulent sur mes joues. pourquoi t'intéresserai-tu à moi ? Pourquoi pas Lance ? Quel intérêt trouves-tu à une aberration telle que moi ?  
Je ferme les yeux. cette vie est trop douce pour moi, je ne la mérite pas. je ne te mérite pas. je ne mérite rien d'autre que ce cauchemar qui m'a poursuivi toutes ces années.  
Parfois, je voudrais ne pas être né.  
  
Todd.Hey, Toddie. Mon ange, pourq. Ne m'appel pas « mon ange » !!!  
  
Les larmes baignent mon visage, j'ai du mal à respirer, ma gorge me brûle, mes yeux me brûlent, mon corps entier est comme plongé dans un brasier. c'est fou comme tout peut basculer du bien au mal en un instant. fou la vitesse à laquelle un paradis peut se transformer en enfer. fou comme l'amour peut prendre un tout autre sens à vos yeux. amour = souffrance ?  
  
Je ne veux pas réaliser. je ne veux plus penser. pas me rendre compte que tu n'es tout simplement pas fait pour moi. que tu mérite mieux que moi. pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi alors que tout allait si bien ?.  
Je voudrai rester dans l'ignorance. je veux me réveiller dans tes bras demain matin et ne plus penser à rien. à rien d'autre que l'amour que je te porte. je veux me coucher ce soir en pensant que tu m'aimes et que tu vas rester près de moi. toute ma vie. ou au moins toute une nuit.  
  
J'ouvre doucement les yeux. tu me regarde d'un air complètement perdu, tes bras noués autour de mes épaules, tu me berce gentiment, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre pour m'apaiser.  
Tes yeux, si doux, si bleus. je me mord la lèvres. je ne veux pas perdre ça. je ne veux pas te perdre. teslèvres s'entrouvrent lentement.  
  
Toddie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? j'ai fais quelque chose ? Non. non, c'est rien mon ange. c'est rien. je t'aime. reste près de moi, s'il te plait.  
  
Tu souris et me regarde d'un air rassuré. tu t'approche lentement de mon oreille et me murmure dans un souffle en me tirant délicatement sous la couette.  
  
Moi aussi je t'aime.  
  
Ta voix, si douce. comment ne pas te croire ? Je me laisse doucement tirer à toi et viens me blottir dans tes bras.  
  
Comment ne pas te croire.  
  
***  
  
Le réveil est doux, un parfum délicieusement sucré embrume mes pensées. plusieurs parfums en fait. l'odeur de ton shampoing à la vanille. et une autre odeur. une odeur. de noix de coco.  
J'ouvre lentement les yeux. tu dors encore. je remue très légèrement contre toi et tu ouvre péniblement un ?il. l'odeur de noix de coco se fait plus forte. je tourne lentement ma tête vers le pied du lit.  
  
Lance est assis en tailleur sur nos jambes, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, sa joue posée dans le creux de sa main droite, un pot de glace sérieusement entamé dans l'autre.  
  
Et ben quand même, sourit-il en s'approchant légèrement. J'ai bien cru que vous étiez tombés dans le coma. Lance ? Quelle heure il est, gémit-tu doucement en t'étirant. Il est 16h30. Ah quand même, fis-je remarquer.  
  
Lance pousse un long bâillement.  
  
J'ai été acheter des glaces.vanille, fraise, chocolat. noix de coco ? Tout ça, t'inquiète-tu, mais avec quel. Argent ? J'ai fais le porte feuille de Summers, ricane Lance, visiblement fier de lui. Ah ça lui f'fra les pieds. Et tu t'es pas fait chopé ? Naaaaaahhhh. on a fait diversion. Laisse-moi deviner. le coup habituel. t'as envoyé Freddy faire du charme à Jean ? Ca marche toujours, et ça les fais chier tout les deux.  
  
Tu te redresse lentement sur un bras.  
  
Noix de coco, demande-tu d'un air intéressé. Yup, sourit-Lance en plongeant une cuillère dans sa bouche. Et. tu es d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui ? Peut-être. habillez-vous, j'ai loué des films. on verra en bas. Aussi ? Y'avait tant de fric que ça dans le porte-feuille de la binocle ? Non. Ca c'était le tiens, Pie. J'l'ai trouvé dans ta chambre.  
  
Tu blêmis.  
  
D'où tu l'sors au fait ? J'ai. euhhh. T'as encore fait les casier du bahut ? Euh oui, c'est ça. Raaaahhhh. C'est mal, tu sais, se moque Lance d'une voix grave et solennelle. Oui, je sais, je le ferai plus. Bon, c'est bien. allez bougez avant que Freddy rentre et qu'il ne jette son dévolu sur le butin. Chef ! Oui, Chef !  
  
***  
  
17h. dans le salon. Tout trois étalés sur la banquette, nous scrutons l'écran dans lequel nous apercevons vaguement les restes d'un adolescent d'environ 17 ans, accrochés au pare-choc d'un camion sur l'autoroute.  
  
C'est gore, Lance. Ouais, il était mignon le mec, soupire-tu. Sympa. Mais toi aussi t'es mignon, crétin. Mais taisez-vous ! C'est mon passage préféré du film quand il se fait faucher par le camion. c'est trop bon la pluie d'hémoglobine. T'aurais quand même put louer un truc moins. enfin plus. enfin pas « La fiancé de Chucky » quoi. Ouais, j'ai même pas vu le premier. Tu voulais que j'prenne quoi, Love story ? Ouais, pourquoi pas, c'était mon fric après tout. Oui, gagné à la sueur de ton front, se moque Lance.  
  
Tu ne ris pas. tu tourne la tête vers le film et essayer de t'y replonger.  
  
Pie.  
  
Le téléphone sonne.  
  
Tu vas répondre Todd. 'kay !  
  
Je me précipite sur l'appareil et décroche.  
  
Ouais, Allô ? Pietro ? Non, j'vous l'passe. Pieeee ! C'est pour toi !  
  
Tu attrape calmement le téléphone, le regard éteint et me fais signe de retourner t'attendre sur la banquette.  
  
Oui allô. ouais c'est moi.  
  
***  
  
Fin du chapitre 4  
  
Arf. il est un peu plus long que les autres celui là.  
Voilà, j'ai pas grand chose à dire. Ah oui, tout commentaire est le bienvenu. ça fait toujours plaisir. il est actuellement 1h15 du matin alors il est normal que ce soit tout ce que je  
trouve à dire.  
Vala.  
Bonne nuit.  
See ya. au prochain chapitre. 


End file.
